Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ninja's of New York City
by GothicBlueEyes
Summary: They are secret, known only by a few people and yet, they are probably the one group of creatures that have the biggest problems in New York City; fighting supreme enemies that want to kill you, all the way to major love-stuck crushes. Its can be troublesome when these two problems intertwine along the way. Will these turtles know how to survive?
1. Share and Care

White invaders fell down with no hurry from the dark sky above as they lightly landed softly on the bleached blankets below that covered over New York City. Tall buildings, light posts and business signs of all types were covered in icicles and snow. Christmas was just a couple days away and for the City that is always awake, it was very quiet. Most New Yorkers did not want leave their warm apartments and business areas. Some people however were walking out here and there to upper business areas for last minute Christmas shopping. But majority of the time, all you could hear was the soft wind blowing. A fiery-redhead was one of those people walking about.

Bundled up, she wore one of her father's coats' that was a tannish green with an iron-on patch on the left arm and underneath she had pulled the hood up to her black zip-up sweater. Her hair was pulled down from its normal ponytail just so her ears would not turn into ice-cubes. Besides from that; underneath she wore her normal get-up. She grunted a bit as she adjusted the bag around her shoulder, her breath then turning into fog. Her book bag wasn't always heavy but as of the moment she was bringing her four un-expecting friends' presents for the holidays, along with a few books she has to read over her break. These presents weren't any special and or expensive but she believed that they would like their home-made gifts.

This will be her first Christmas without her father sadly but also her first Christmas with the turtles, so she doesn't know how she should act and how they normally would be on this celebration. Do they make merry this holiday? Do they exchange gifts to one another? Do they give each other presents they find in the sewers? New Yorkers will flush anything down in the plumbing system these days; by accident or on purpose. She chuckled a bit as she remembered flushing her old Gameboy when she was 7. She wanted to see if it was waterproof, then her annoying cousin had ran in and hit the trigger lever. To this day she is still shocked that it even went down the pipe. A thought went through her mind if the boys had found said Gameboy. It was one of a kind in her mind, she had drawn all over the Gameboy, an acrylic rainbow across the back of the device and her name with the R backwards along with it. Knowing them, Donnie possibly used it for some kind of experiment or maybe something he first studied before he became the genius he was today.

Speaking of smart-boy, she should call him so he can help her down the ladder with her gifts. She had slipped a few days earlier and had landed right in the dirty sewer water. She was only half a block away, so might as well call him now. She wouldn't mind calling the others but knowing how they are, they would be troublesome to get a hold of. Leonardo was always watching one of his millions of nerd shows, Raphael having his attitude and knowing Michelangelo, she would just end up in the water anyway. April could always trust Donnie with helping her, coming down a ladder, to helping her with homework. He was her bestfriend. She pulled from her back pocket her fancy T-phone that Donnie had made her. She found his tag in the contacts, pressing his name and then call button; his image appeared across the screen. A picture she add little image graphics a crossed it, likes bows and glitter. She smiled every time she saw what she had done to it. Placing the T-phone to her ear, her blue eyes searched the ground as it rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Hey, it's Donnie, I mean Debbie, I mean Doily, I mean-" Before he could correct himself, she interrupted him. "You got it the first time genius." She chuckled a bit to herself; she knew he was probably blushing with embarrassment because he was always shy. "Donnie, you think you could help my by the Fifth-way entrance, I have a bag and don't want to drop it in the sewer while going down the ladder, again."

"O-of course, April!" he answered eagerly. "I'll be there right away." She smiled and hung up the T-phone after saying her thanks and see you soon lines. Her feet crunched the snow along the sidewalk as she turned the corner of the street into a dead in. But to her, it wasn't a dead in at all. It was one of the many entrances to their lair. April pulled her hood down and grumbled a bit at the manhole which was covered in snow; she bent down in the white blanket and went to push the layer away.

Before she even touched the annoyance, the manhole bounced up as Donnie poked his head out. She gasped a bit at the sudden appearance. "Gosh Donnie! Don't do that!" She glared. Donnie was a bit surprised at April sitting there and cleared his throat at how close their faces were but she didn't seem to notice his blush along his cheeks. He then flipped the cover over on the other side of the hole.

"Um, sorry, I kind of figured there would be snow on the cover, so I went to open it for you but you got here a few seconds before me" He smiled and held his enormous green hand out to her. She took it with no hesitation as she was use to their touch. She slipped her legs into the hole and pass Donnie. He held her hand and helped dangle her to the concrete path below, avoiding the sewer stream next to it. He looked back and forth as he grabbed the cover and placed it back to its rightful spot. He jumped down from the ladder next to her with a small smile, his gap showing. "Wow, this is my first time seeing your hair down…" he blushed. She shook her head chuckling a bit. "I know, it's a mess, I hate it down" she told as she started walking, taking her coats off, Donnie eyes frowning a bit with disagreement as he stood by the stairs for a second. "It's the only way to keep my face warm during this time of year." Donnie followed next to her as he threw her coats over his shoulder, hands behind his head as many thoughts went through his mind as the sounds of the green water rushed past them.

"I'm glad you called before you got here." He commented. "We kind of wanted to surprise you with something." He added as he walked ahead of her, hands extended as he was showing his excitement, she raised her eyebrows at him as they continued walking along.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, smiling a bit from the corner of her face. He chuckled, his goofy laugh, holding his index finger up. "Oh, you have to wait and see, Ms. O'Neil" He had stepped behind her and placed his hands over her eyes before they grew closer to the abandon subway area to their lair. "Oh, come on Donnie, what is it, you know I don't like surprises." She foretold. His mask rose a bit as if his brows had rose in surprise. "What do you mean you don't like surprises?" their pace slowed down after he finished. "Well, when your father gets turned into a hairy mutant bat and are contently attack by robots, you kind of get sick of surprises."

"Oh, sorry…" His voice grew quiet for a second but turned to its normal sound as he continued. "But I think you will like this surprise!"

"Well, if you say so." She exclaimed as their pace went back to its usual speed, she gripped the strap to her bag as they grew closer. They stepped up the stairs and she knew they were in the lair after she heard the small click clanks of the turnstile rotating as he pushed them and guided her through. "Ready guys?" Donnie called.

"Ready" Leo spoke, voice a bit cheery.

"Ready dude! Let's get this party started!" Mikey yelled on one side of the lair, filled with excitement and jolly.

"Ready as much I can be…" Raph grumbled a bit, voice filled with attitude and un-excitement. She smiled and wondered what it could be. Donnie's comforting hands left her face and touched her shoulders as he began counting down. "Three…two….one….open!" He smiled as April opened her eyes, the first half second she saw the lair but then Christmas lights twinkled on, and ribbon strands hung all over the doorways, along the walls and counters. Bells and bows on random objects made the place look less like a boys hangout pad but the most beautiful thing there was the lit up Christmas tree at the other end of the room where the tv use to be. Leo must be a bit upset about that but besides that, it looked magically. Who knew a sewer could withhold a beautiful appeal.

"Oh, wow!" she stepped further into the lair, looking at every decoration and along with the turtles that were walking away from the plugs of the lights. "What do you think Princess?" Leo bowed.

"Isn't it awesome?" Mikey yelled afterwards, running up to her, the sounds of jingles followed with each big step he took. She looked down and saw that he wore bells attached to the wrapping around his ankles. She had a feeling those were going to get annoying fast. She smiled looking at all of them, as she sat her bag next to her. "Guys, this is wonderful, didn't know you guys decorated for the season."

"We don't" Raphael claimed. "But genius over there thought we should because knowing you wouldn't be with your da-" Donnie made an annoyed sound as he elbowed his brother to shut up. April smiled at Donnie, who then blushed a bit. "You did this Donnie, for me?" she asked, he cleared his throat as he tugged at his shell. "Um, yeah, I just thought you'd like coming somewhere cheery and jolly for the holidays." He rambled on as he pulled a Santa hat out of know where and stepped closer to her. "And you know, make it more magically for you to spend Christmas with us; if you want I mean…" he gulped as he placed the hat onto her head. His fingers took the end of the hat and placed it away from her face and his fingers touching her shoulder, brown eyes staring down at her with admiration. She rubbed her eye as she broke contact with him with a small smile. She sniffled a bit before hugging him. "I'd love to." She whispered. Donnie shyly smiled back and placed his hands on her back as he hugged her, fingers twiddling the ends of her loose hair.


	2. Big Mess Up

"Yay! April is spending Christmas with us!" Mikey yelled as he twirled one of his nunchuks, bouncing back and forth on each leg. His laugh and the jingles along his feet echoed across the walls. "You hear that Santa, you must deliver her gifts here!" he shook his tail end toward his brother Raph as he shouted to the ceiling above. Raph glared as he back slapped Mikeys head to make him stop and shut up. April pulled away from Donnie, hands touching his shell as she giggled at Mikey still believing in Santa Claus but mostly his goofy-ness that never gets old. She blinked. "Oh yeah, speaking of gifts" she told as she pulled away from Donnie's embrace. Donnie frowned a bit as her touch left him but smiled as she reached into her bag, pulling out grey plastic bags. "I didn't have any newspaper or wrapping, so I used bags from a grocery gas station." Little strings were tied around the handles; single colored string that symbolized each turtle. She handed Raphael his with the red string, Leonardo with blue, Michelangelo with orange and then to Donatello with purple. She smiled at their bright faces.

"I know they are early but I want you using them as soon as possible." She explained. She looked as Master Splinter walked in; she reached in grabbing a bag with a black ribbon. "It is good to see you, April." he called. "Shouldn't you be spending this time with your aunt?" he asked her with wonder. "Well, no, my aunt will be out of town for the holidays, she wanted me to go with her but I don't know that part of the family too well." She walked over to her sensei and bowed as she handed to him. He rose his brow as he pet his beard with his two fingers. "Besides, I want to be with my other family, you all." He took it from her lightly. "You don't mind if we open them now, do you sensei?" Leo asked his father. Master Splintered looked over his son's faces, for this was the first year getting gifts from a new person, so their faces were pleading for approval. He looked down at his own gift and to April who was smiling. "Well, as long as it's ok with our fellow Kunoichi," he spoke and smiled. "Then it's ok with me."

They all smiled and cheered with excitement. "Thanks Sensei!" they yelled as they ran to the couch by the tree, all sitting on one cushion, but Mikey on the floor. April and Splinter smiled at each other as they joined in with them. "I hope you like them guys, they are all the same gift but I made them to help you guys during this time of year." She told as they all pulled color hooded ponchos from the bags. "You made these?" Donnie asked as he examined the fabric. "Yeah, my aunt taught me a few years ago to use the sew machine and crochet, and of course I know that reptiles-" they all looked at her with a small glare. "I-I mean as in, Ninja turtles don't like the winter time so much, so these Ponchos are made to keep you warm during your city patrols." She explained as she leaned on the back of the couch over at them.

"Ponchos have been used by the Native American peoples of the Andes since pre-Hispanic times and are now considered typical South American garments. They are often made out of wool or yarn, knitted or crocheted. I wouldn't consider this is a Poncho, because Poncho's do not normally have hoods and long sleeves. I would say this is more like some type of robe garment or shaw." Donnie explained as he flipped the purple fabric back and forth. He looked and saw April shooting daggers at him. He flinched as he blushed and a sweat drop falling. "I mean, this, well, I…um…THIS! IT'S GREAT, I LOVE IT! THANK YOU APRIL." He corrected himself. He turned away from her glare and gulped. "Way to go genius" Leo whispered as he placed his Poncho on, fitting perfectly. "I look awesome!" Mikey yelled as he stood, he began twirling his nunchuks around with ease. He caught the wooden handles as he posed. "I bet I look more epic with this thing on with my awesome ninja skills."

"You look like a giant orange bell pepper." Raph chuckled as he looked at his Poncho. Mikey glared. "Well, I can say the same about you, Mr. Red-Pepper."

"Yeah, but the Red Pepper is better compared" he added. Mikey thought. "True, I do prefer red peppers then orange." Raph chuckled at his brother lack of knowledge that he just admitted without knowing that Raph was better compared to him. He then blinked as a small piece of fabric fell from his present. "I think mine is defective." Raphael commented.

April stared. "Oh, no, that is Spikes" she explained, Raph blinked as he looked at her then picked up the small fabric. "You made Spike one?" he questioned, as he looked at his pet on the kitchen counter who was chewing on his leaf. "Of course, he is part of this family, isn't he?" Raph ran over to Spike, putting the fabric on his pet as fast as he could.

"What's your present Sensei?" Mikey asked Splinter. All the turtles and April turned to him. He held his un-open gift in his hand and holding onto his cane with the other. He sighed and leaned the stick against the back of the couch as he opened his gift, his nose twitched as he pulled out something long and made of fabric. "What is that?" Leo asked. "It's a tail warmer." April smiled. "It's pretty cute, right?"

"It's pretty… pink…" Leo added. Splinter cleared his throat. "Um, thank you, April." He was having trouble finding his words. "I will. Enjoy using this. When I can."

April rolled her eyes smiling. "Sensei, that's not your gift, it's more of a joke-gift, I mean, you can use it if you want, but if you look back in the bag, there is one more thing." Master Splinter blinked and looked back into his bag. He hesitated as he reached in. The turtles stretched their necks trying to see into the bag but to no avail. Splinter pulled out a small picture frame in his palm. His eyes searched the photo; the photo of his sons eating pizza and of April in the corner, arm in view as she was holding the camera over them and trying to get herself in. "I thought that you should add this photo with your other family photo." She smiled sheeply. His fingers touched the image as he closed his eyes, thinking of the other print of his previous family; his wife and daughter. He could not celebrate this holiday with his lover but maybe one day with his daughter if she would find out the reality of him being her true father. And of course her turning to the noble side and not devoted to Shredder, but…

He opened his eyes back at the photo of his current family and then smiled. "Thank you, April. I will treasure this for the rest of my life." He bowed to her as he took his stick, turned and walked back to his room. "Wow, you gave a better present then anyone has given him probably." Leo spoke. "Well, Mikey doesn't give the best gifts; like a smelly trashed cat toy." Raph added as he pet the bottom of Spikes chin. "What? I didn't know there was cat nip in it." Mikey pouted. April made a face at him. "Oh dear, how many cats showed up?"

"Tons, took us forever to find all of them before sensei felt safe in opening his door." Donnie told as he stood, putting his present on. April couldn't help but laugh, which made everyone else to begin laughing along. "Can we go try these out?" Mikey yelled as he jumped over the couch. Leo stood and chuckled. "I don't know Mikey, Donnie and I really can't use these during combat, sorry April but they kind of cover our weapon holders." He told. April sighed. "You guys are clueless." She walked over to Donatello and jerked him down on his knees. He yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?" he questioned. She messed with the fabric on his gift; there was a tiny slit that can slip around Donnie's Bo Staff holder, so he can freely put his staff in and out. She looked at Leo. "There, now you." She spoke as Donnie rubbed his shoulder as he stood up next to Mikey. "You don't have to be rough on me, now." Leo told as he turned around and on his knees. She began fixing his scabbard. "Man, she's getting stronger…" Donnie said, still rubbing his shoulder. As they watched the back of April fixing Leo's gift.

Mikey chuckled. "You probably liked her being rough on you~" He snickered. Donatello blushed and glared. "S-shut up!" he whispered as he placed his Bo staff into its holder. Mikey made kissy faces at Donnie and began singing the "Sitting in A Tree" song, of course misspelling the word 'kissing.' Donnie's face began to turn a darker red, not from embarrassment but from anger. "I'm so going to get you!" Donnie yelled as he chased Mikey around the lair. Leo stood, he and April stared at them as they ran around, Mikey screaming in fear and Donnie in anger, the sounds of bells filling the room. "What did he do?" April questioned as she grabbed Leo's swords which were resting by the kitchen counter. "It's Mikey, when does he NOT do something."

April giggled as she began walking back to Leo. "That is true." She turned and saw Mikey running toward her. She blinked as he jumped over her and landing in a barrel roll. Mikey turned to her and gulped. "Oh no…" She raised a brow and then she gasped as Donatello knocked her down on her back, Donnie lay on his stomach across her legs. Dizzy eyes were on his face and he swore he saw birds and stars flying overhead. Leo's sword landed a foot away, right next to April's head and the other in the kitchen counter by where Spike use to be. Raph was holding onto Spike, face white as a ghost. April gulped as she looked at her refection in the Katana's blade. Leo walked over and pulled it from the ground and back into its scabbard. "You ok, April?" Leo asked as he knelt down, helping her sit up. April held her head as she answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She claimed then began to shake the dizzy Donatello on her lap. "Donnie? You ok?" She then rolled him off her and onto his back. "No, Mr. President, I don't believe that neutrons and protons can talk to one another and form a dance number. But can I please have another dumpling" He dazed out, drolling a bit. Leo, April and Raph all glared at Mikey who was holding a jug and a cup. "Eggnog anybody…no…just me, ok, more for me then." He gulped as he chugged the drink down, afraid to look at them. "Mikey! You almost killed April!" Leo yelled. "And Spike!" Raph added, setting Spike down and pulling the other Katana from the counter. He pointed it at Mikey. "I'm so going to kill you for that!" he ran after Mikey. "Not again! Come on duuude!" he ran away from him, April standing out of the way as her and Leo dragged Donnie next to the back of the couch. "Dude, it's just a turtle, lighten up."

"You realize that we are all turtles." Leo spoke as he sat Donnie up, rolling his eyes a tad at his comment; April touched Donnie's shoulder, waving the other hand in front of his face. Mikey ran pass them and Leo grabbed Raph's shell, taking the sword from him. "Calm down Raph." He assured him as he placed his sword back. "Calm down? He almost killed Spike!" he glared. "You want me to calm down?"

"Like Master Splinter says; One does not live in the past, now you see what you take advantage of. Now you know, what you cherish today could be gone tomorrow." Leo spoke as he flicked the end of Aprils Santa hat. She smiled a bit, rolling her eyes as she fixed her hat, still trying to wake Donnie. "Don't you see, he broke Donnie!" Raph glared at Leo. "Donnie is fine, just a little crash course is all." He claimed.

"Creampuffs are filled with sunshine and carbon molecules with a hint of carbon acid" he grumbled. "That sure looks fine to me, lets go ride unicorns on jello rivers since he's in loony town." Raph gripped his Sai's, looking back and forth for Mikey. "Raph, enough, that's an order."

"I'll get some ice." April told as she ran pass Raph and putting ice in the ice pouch they had handy for other injuries. Raph poked Donnie's head as he moaned to himself; mixing smart talk with random subjects. "Oh, April how your locks are more beautiful than the pigment of the sun; which consists of hot plasma interwoven with magnetic fields and is almost perfectly spherical." He explained. "Oh jeez, time to wake him up before he embarrasses himself." Leo explained.

"I think him knocking into his crush and making her almost have a sword go through her head is embarrassment enough, you think?" Raph asked. "You're not helping, Raph." Leo sighed and thought for a moment as April was coming back with the pouch. "Oh! I got it!" he snapped his green fingers. He bent down and whispered in his ear. Donnie gasped and sat up straight, looking back and forth. "Wh-what happened?!" He yelled. "Calm down, Dexter's Laboratory, all that happened was you ran into April when chasing Mikey and almost cut her head off with Leo's sword" Raph explained, adding a little hand motion at his neck as if he was cutting it off. Donnie gasped. "April! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. Oh gosh, I was only trying to make you happy and all. Then Mikey was being well, Mikey-"

April sighed. "Look what you did, Raph, he's going to be like this all day now." She told as she placed the bag on his head. "Why is everyone correcting me?" he glared. "Mikey is the one who screwed up!" he glared. "What did you say to him?" April asked as Donnie continued to ramble on and on, both ignoring Raph. "I said Mikey was winning the Nobel Peace Prize." Leo chuckled as April rolled her eyes at him, with a slight smile. "Um, hello, speaking of Mikey?" Raph spoke. "We will deal with him later, we need to look after Donnie." April spoke. "You need to calm down Raph, it was an accident…"

Raph grumbled. "That's it, when you all want to agree with me and try to understand me, then I will be out there." He glared as he pointed at the ceiling in a fit of rage, an anger vain popping from his head as he waited for someone to notice. April was helping Donnie out to the couch and Leo was beginning to move the TV to the front of the tree, turning it on to one of their limited shows playing. He looked over and saw Mikey, chowing down on a piece of Pizza, floating hearts all over around him. Raphael grumbled and began making his way out, wanting to get away from them all as soon as possible. He hated how they go against him when he gets angry. As he walked his way through the sewers, he placed his hood up from his poncho and grabbed his skateboard along as well, making his way up to the outside world.


	3. Snow Savior

Deep in the depths of the pipe system, all that could be heard were the sounds of rats squeaking and scampering around. A little stream of water slithered along the pipe but they did not worry, for this pipe had been shut down of use, many years ago. Light footsteps grew louder as Raphael continued walking along the metal channel. As he strode pass, the little rat family then scattered away, wanting to ignore him as much as possible. The rat mother then hissed at him to back off from her young ones, Raph huffed as he averted his eyes from the rat as he nudged her to the side, flicking his nose with his thumb as he sniffed. "You don't scare me, you little pest."

He then gasped as the rat bit her big buck teeth into one of his toes. "Gah! GET OFF!" he screamed as he flailed the rat that hung from his foot. After kicking a few times, in attempt to flick her off, he knew that this tactic was not working. He glared as he gripped the rat into his green palm and went to throw her across the other end of the pipe. He sighed as he thought for a second, then setting the rat back next to her family and watched them quickly leave. They scurried through a crack in the pipe, happy as can be. Raph's eyes were glued on the crack as he placed his board down on the metal surface. Stepping one foot onto his board; his eyes left the rats exit as he pushed off. Raph listened to the wheels rolling across the ground, small bumps here and there. He squinted his eyes as he suddenly went back to being very annoyed and cheesed-off.

"Bah, it's stupid how they don't listen to me…" he began, wanting to ramble on to himself. This normally would help him calm down. He motioned his body back and forth across the iron pipe, kicking his foot to gain more speed. "If someone does something wrong, then they should pay for it, right?" Raph punched his fist into his other palm and started grinding his teeth as he thought of his brother; Mikey. He almost killed his best friend, his pet turtle Spike, and he was a bit annoyed about April almost getting sliced in the head. But he was more annoyed because the sword had landed right were Spike was sitting, Raph sensed something bad was happening and quickly reacted, like he was trained to do. Unlike Donnie, who fell onto April. He pushed harder on the pipeline, and then motioned his board to the right after a few more swaying back and forth motions. His board then going up the sideway and then, him and his board looping around the whole 360 degrees. He smirked; it had been a while since he boarded down these pipes. Since him and his brothers were allowed outside, they pretty much goofed off out there every time they got the urge. Raph slid his foot back, kicking his board up on its tail as he came to a halt. He looked up at a manhole cover above, the number 29 painted along the pipe underneath. He knew where he was, a few houses away from the park. He looked down at his board, setting it back down straight on the floor, stepping away from it, knowing he can't board with snow everywhere. He wished he had a snowboard.

Looking up at the opening cap, he knew he needed some fresh air, hoping this present of April's will work. They have been cooped up down here since it began to get cold outside. Like April had said before; ninja turtles do NOT like the cold seasons at all. It didn't cover his whole body but majority of it was somewhat shielded. Raph sighed, as he gripped the ladder that led up to the man hole, grabbing one poll at a time and working his way up. The cold air outside swooshed in, making him shiver a tad, he pushed the lid across the concrete above and then fixed his hood before pulling himself out. He looked around as his breath turned to fog, He grunted as he began to run through the snow walk, then he kicked off from the side building up onto a fire escape, gripping the metal he hung there for a seconds. He swung his feet back and forth, flipped backwards across to the other building. His feet pushed off the brick and made his way to the top of the structure. Doing a barrel roll, he flipped back onto his feet, looking over at the snow covered city after he took in a deep breath.

This sight took his breath away as he stepped over toward the ledge, the dark sky with the white snow fluttering down onto the buildings, made it simply beautiful. So wonderful, that words could never describe it. But he would certainly not tell his brothers that. His palm held out, taking a flake into his bandaged hand, melting on contact. He closed his eyes as his hood feel over his face, resting his arms on the edge. He hated himself so much sometimes. It was an accident but he still believed his brother should pay the consequences, but nobody really sides with him. He was annoyed at them; telling him to calm down, that he takes things too serious. He felt alone sometimes. That nobody understood him. He wishes sometimes he had more friends and not just his brothers. Endless amount of sewage pipes to explore, and yet, he felt he was swimming in a small toilet, going around in circles, always seeing the same thing. He watched as a few people walked below as nothing else was happening; an old couple that were bundled up cuddling close as they walked. A girl walking along with a red scarf and black boots, some little kids running pass her throwing snow balls. A man taking his trash to dumpster across the street as he cursed to himself at how cold it was, how he wished he lived in California. Raph chuckled as a kid threw a snowball at the back of his head. The kids laughed as they bolted off into the night, the man running after them but failed as he slipped along the snow.

The sound of laughter and shouting echoed through the road as a group of teens were zooming across the blanket covered streets. These teenagers were riding around in two orange three wheelers with other teens riding their snowboards that were being pulled by a short string behind them. The boarders were pulling off tricks that you could only imagine pulling off in the streets of New York; riding pass angered civilians, along curbs of the sidewalk, up and over cars and jumping over mailboxes. You think there would be a limit of tricks on a small street but that didn't stop them. Raph smirked as he watched the two wheelers zoom pass, hearing the engine roar with power. Riding one of those babies sure looked like fun, wonder if Donnie would build him one, once he is done freaking out about April. He began running along the rooftops as he followed the snow gang, now these guys, know how to have fun during the cold season. He then squinted his eyes as the bike ahead pointed north, up the street. They all gave thumbs up as they speed up. What were they up to?

He was glad it was dark out, knowing his red poncho would give him away being on top of a white snow covered building. He found a down side to this present, can't really be a ninja in this getup, hiding and blending in the shadows would be hard during the day time. Then again, they rarely went out during the time of the sun; trying to be a secret to the world and hiding from bad guys would do that for you.

Raphael came to a stop by a building that hovered over the park as the group circled in, riding their bikes around in the snow. He leaned on the ledge as he watched them ride everywhere; around the swings, around the slide. One of the snowboarders guided their board up the slide, letting the string go. Flying up in the air, the person flipped and landed, sliding across toward the swing where the other bikes had parked around. Raph ran across the snow and slide to the other ledge, gripping the side pipe. Quietly, he climbed down the tube and swung to the fire escape next to it, hanging there, he jumped and landed softly on a dumpster's lid below. He peeked around the iron box that smelled of rotting fruit and old diapers, he watched the kids remove their helmets as they walked around the swing set.

Raphael then noticed that the girl from earlier was sitting on the swing set; the girl with the red scarf and black boots. Her back was away from him but he saw her long white hair, almost made her blend into the snow. "Hey girl, what you doing?" one of the boys asked, leaning against the legs of the swing, He had black hair with green tips on his Mohawk. The girl stared down at the floor as she swung slightly, she was trying to ignore them. "You have a name, snow white" the other asked as they stepped closer. She looked up at him as she stood, grabbing her bag next to her. She threw her bag over her shoulder, a book in her other hand as she went to walk away. The other two boys that haven't spoken that had gotten off their boards, stepped in front of her. "Leave me alone." She spoke, voice ringing slightly like a bell. Raph stared as he scooted along across next to the other building behind a small tin trashcan.

"What a lovely voice, thought cat got your tongue" Mohawk spoke. The boys laughed as they meowed. She shook her head slightly, annoyed at them. "Got a name, sweet cheeks?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's Ima, Ima going now." She glared as she turned around, toward the alley Raph was hiding in. Raph held his breath in as he stepped further into the shadow behind the trash, his heart began to race quickly. Before she could enter the alley, one of the boys grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her spot by the swing. Her bag then spilled everywhere; books, papers and pencils sunk into the snow. Hissing, pain rushed her arm as he squeezed tighter. "For a mouse, you sure are feisty" he told as he tugged her closer while she punched his hand. "Let me go!" she cried. "Help guys, she's a fighter" he called, the boys circling around her with slight chuckles.

Raph glared, gripping the snow below, he crumbled it into a perfect ball. He couldn't imagine what would have had happened if he wasn't here. Maybe, Mikey messing up was a good thing. Fate has strange ways.

The boys chuckled as they pushed the girl back and forth; Mr. Mohawk grabbed and gripped her porcelain face by the chin. "How about a small kiss?" he winked as he pulled her face in close, a whine escaped her lips. The boy then gasped as a snowball thunked his head, he blinked letting go of the girls face. His grip on her loosened. She tried getting away as best she could, but one of the other boys put her in a headlock. "Danny, you ok?" the boy asked as he struggled to hold the girl. Danny; the boy with the Mohawk touched the back of his snowy head, turning toward the alley. Raph chuckled, his laugh echoing across the bricks. "Whose there?!" Danny yelled.

All was silent, except for the girl whining, struggling to escape the boys grip. She kept elbowing the boys rib but it didn't work.

Danny fell back as another snow ball flew at his head, planting him straight in the face. His friends winced and ohh'd at the sound the snow made, knowing that it was going to leave a mark. "Trevor, Axel, go in there" Danny groaned as he whipped his face off, gripping his nose. The boys hesitated but took a few steps forward as they pulled small pocket knives from their boots. The girls heart raced faster when she saw the blades. They could have pulled those on her, were they going to use that on her? She whined a bit, hoping her hero would save her. Axel motioned Trevor to go first with his blade, Trevor shook his head and Axel rolled his eyes as he stepped into the shadows of the alley, grumbling a bit at his chicken friend.

Thumps, groans and punches were heard, and then a single scream as Axel was thrown into a snow pile that was by their bikes. The other boys and the girl looked at the alley as a bent knife landed at their feet. "Dude, I'm out of here!" Trevor yelled as he backed up, dropping his knife.

"You coward," Danny exclaimed. Suddenly, hundreds of snowballs were being tossed at them. The girl not getting hit once, except snowing falling onto her as the snow hit the boy holding her. Danny glared as he shook the snow off. Trevor and Axel rode off on one of the bikes, leaving with their tails between their legs. "They are such cowards, it's such a pain…" he gripped the bridge of his nose in fustration, then looked toward the alley. "But….you're a bigger coward, hiding in the shadows, what a loser you are" he told as he picked up Trevor's pocket knife.

"Don't want to show yourself, huh?" He asked as he made his way closer, stepping into the shadows. "You're a coward, you wuss." Trevor squinted his eyes, trying to look through the darkness, he gasped as he was tugged by his shirt collar. "I'm not a wuss, you little punk, just don't like showing off my handsome face" Raph glared as Trevor gasped, seeing his green, mutant turtle face under the red hood. "You're a m-monster" he whispered, hands gripping Raphs fist that held onto his shirt. Raph smirked. "Only monster I see here… is YOU!" he yelled as he threw Trevor. His whole body flying at the swing set. His friend holding the girl grunted as Trevor's face took in all the metal of the swing's leg.

After a few long seconds.

"M-m-monster!" Trevor yelled as he stood up, some teeth missing. "He's a freak! A mutant-creature of some kind!" he yelled to his friend with horror eyes. "We have to go Nick!" Nick made a face as he let the girl go, in a panic they both got on the last bike, speeding off. The girl fell to her knees when the boy pushed her away. She panted, staring at the snow.

Realizing, she wasn't alone, she gulped looking up toward the alley, still out of breath. She then saw the outline of a figure.

"Here." Raph called, tossing something in the air. "Keep this, to help you, if you get in trouble again." She blinked as the pocket knife landed next to her. She pushed her white hair behind her ears as her green eyes stayed glued on the alley. She stood slowly. "T-thank you…" she spoke softly, still staring at his dark figure; Trevor had said he was a monster. Was he?

"Who-who are you? What do you look like?" she questioned as she stepped forward. "Whatever…you are…I don't think you could ever possibly, be a monster…no matter what you look like…Is it a scar? Burn? I have a burn on my arm from when I was little…did something, happen to you? Wh-who are you?"

Raph took in a deep breath, wanting to speak but knowing he has said too much already and has caused too much trouble. "Nobody important." He answered, coldly. He stared at her face, that was filled with such mixed emotions. "No scars, no burns, just who I am…" he looked down at his three fingered hands.

"Please, I would love to know my saviors name…" she called, she stepped closer. "Or, my saviors face…" Raph shook his head, she was close enough, and he had to go. He gulped, looking at her, what may be the last time. He realized how…cute and attractive she was…maybe... this was how Donnie felt seeing April for the first time…

He shut his eyes quickly. No. He could not feel this way; he knew how much pain Donnie goes through with April, he must not get involved. Even if she would be just a friend…well, if she even wanted to be. But also being a ninja, you must remain in the shadows, your identity is sacred. Raph then turned and ran off. "Wait!" she called out, reaching toward the alley, she frowned as she felt him disappear into the night. Her arm fell to her side as she stared at the snow as it began to fall heavier.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she turned her back to the alley. So many thoughts went through her mind. She sniffed as she fixed her scarf, walking back to her book bag, picking her papers up. Her fingers shaking a tad, heart still racing.

Gathering all of her things, the girl set off. Raphael hovered over the street on a tall light pole, watching over her as she made her way home. He gripped the abandon snowboard in his hand as he wondered when his heart pained a bit, would he ever see her again? Would he ever know her name? Should he just walk away, like nothing had happened? Will she get into trouble again?


	4. The Gift of Wonders

Different mechanic noises sounded around the whole lair as Donnie was working in his workshop. Sparks flew around as he used his torch, melting pieces of metal together under the shell razor. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrate on what he was doing but Donnie grumbled to himself as his brother Mikey poked his face as he was bored. "Whatcha doing?" Mikey had asked for the millionth time, Donnie huffed a bit annoyed. "I already told you," he spoke as he rolled from underneath, sliding his goggles onto his forehead. "I'm doing some renovations on the shell razor; like the sliding spline drive-shaft coupling and extended tail shaft need to be checked out, along with fixing a few indentations and fissures-" Donnie stopped himself as he saw his brothers confused, drooling face. "Why do I even bother?" he said as he slid his hand over his face and pushing his goggles off his head completely, falling behind him. Mikey smiled, shrugging. "You got be dude." Mikey commented as Donnie grabbed his rag, whipping his grease covered hands. "What do you want anyways?" Donnie grumbled as he stood.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. When I saw those blue shiny sparks, everything went through one ear and out the other." Mikey smiled, standing after him, Donnie rolled his eyes, pointing the torch at him. "This is an oxy acetylene torch, and avert your vision from the sparks, the strong light can harm your eyes and some say fry your br-rain…" he stared at his brother when he began picking his teeth, a thought going through his mind wondering if it was his fault his brother was a Neanderthal. Putting his tool back on the wheeling table, he wished sometimes he could study Mikey's brain but, alas, Master Splinter has a rule; no science experiments on your siblings. Mikey looked at something on his finger from what he had extracted from his teeth, flicking it. Maybe studying it would help the world from stupidity. Mikey gasped. "Oh yeah, Leo didn't know if you wanted to join us with wrapping." He spoke as he rose his arms with excitement, turning his back from Donnie as he went to walk out.

He stared after him, the dirty rag still in his hands. "W-wrapping?" he asked as he followed him out into the lair, his heart racing a bit. "Yeah, we are wrapping our presents for April." Leo spoke who was sitting on the floor, paper was scattered all over the place. "Yeah, we don't want to just give her the present, we would like to wrap them." Raph spoke as he handed Spike a leaf who sat on his shoulder.

Donnie's world shattered around him, heart popping from his chest, color draining from his face. "Oh gosh!" he yelled, dropping the rag as he gripped his head. "I totally forgot about getting April a present!" he breathed heavily, beginning to panic. His brothers stared at him. "You're kidding me, right?" Leo rose a brow as Raph then busted out into laughter. "Donnie forgot to get his girlfriend a present! That's so sad! You'd think he would have been the one to get it months before December."

The color in his face returned but boiled red. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" he defended, as he yelled, shook his arms around in frustration. Leo sighed at his genius of a brother, whose head was covered in black oil from when he touched the rag and then his head. "Whatever wonder-boy, defending yourself isn't helping you find April a present, now is it?" Raph finished, with a slight chuckle. "W-what did you guys get her?" Donnie asked with a frown, arms flopping to his sides.

"I made her a belt to hold her fan, made it from our old slashes from when we were younger and outgrew." Leo told as he held up said belt that had a small buckle with a single A on it. Raph gave a raspberry at his brother. "Pft, you call that a present?" he questioned. "You think she will wear that, who wears belt with their initial on it, she will look like a dork."

Mikey looked at the belt up close, looking over it. "Why does this seem familiar?" All of their brothers stared at him with confused eyes. Mikey randomly burped and walked over to the kitchen counter. "This is what I'm giving April!" he yelled as he held up a broken up used skateboard. "Isn't that your first board?" Leo asked, pointing at it. Mikey smiled with a sniff as a stream of tears fell. "Sure is, shelly, I will miss you!" he hugged the board close, not wanting to be separated from his first love. Donnie looked at Raph. "What did you get her?" he asked. Raph blushed a bit. "N-nothing…sp-special…." He grumbled as he hid the present under the paper. Leo rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "He's giving her a turtle stuffed animal."

Donnie gave a slight chuckle at his tough brother, Raph.

"Dude, that's weak." Mikey spoke as he was still hugging 'shelly.'

"Sh-shut up, I-I don't know anything about girls" He tried defending himself; but only making it worse. "So I stole a stuffed animal from the winter fair for her. Sue me!" He yelled as he took the tape and wrapped it all around the messy wrapping paper, ripping the tape with his teeth. He then stood and placed it under the tree, flopping on the couch, grumbling. His brothers rolled their eyes at their brother who needed an attitude adjustment. Spike climbed onto Raphael's chest, staring at him. He smiled slightly, scratching his chin. "She will have a little you, Spike" he whispered to his pet who was wearing his little poncho. "So Donnie, you have any ideas on what to get her for Christmas, it's only a few days away?" Leo asked. "Oh-oh! She would totally dig you if you un-mutated her father!" Mikey yelled.

Donnie rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah Mikey, that would be, but one little thing." He spoke. "I DON'T HAVE THE RETRO-MUTAGEN!" he huffed with anger. "Besides Mikey, it would probably take him a while to make it." Leo added as he started wrapping April's gift. "And time is what I don't have right now!" Donnie spoke as he ran to his lab. He ran to his shelf, pulling a bunch of boxes off and throwing them on the ground. The boxes were over flooded with random electronics and gears. Donnie soon began digging through all of them, throwing pieces over his shoulder as MetalHead picked the pieces up and placed them in another box. "You think she would like a cell replicator?" he asked MetalHead. "Oh, oh, how about a transfusion ray!" he grumbled, tossing it back. Rummaging through the boxes he came to realize. "There is nothing here!" He grumbled as he scratched his head, trying to think. "Maybe I could make her something…" he spoke. He stood, kicking a single bolt around as he thought.

"What would I make her, what does she like?" He questioned as a cloud of things April liked went through his mind. "She did say her laptop got fried by a virus. Maybe I could make her a new one?" he spoke, looking at MetalHead, who shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good, a new laptop, with tons of science features, like updates from science monthly and measurement calculator, oh, oh and blue print simulator and creator."

He got overexcited and started to dig around in his boxes again for parts. "I need this, oh and this, can't forget about this and those, and defiantly these." Tossing all of the items to MetalHead, who placed them on his work bench; Donnie then realized he was missing one component. Tossing objects to his side, digging around old Gameboys, printer wirers and television parts, he began to freak out. He rushed over to his other book shelf that had little plastic pull out draw holders. Little cards sat in all of them, along with screws and loose wires. "Where are my motherboards?" he yelled. "I swear, I had like 5 left, and my personal favorite; the Maximus VI Extreme Socket LGA 1169 AGX Motherboard"

"What are you yelling about back here?" Leo asked, as him and Mikey walked in. Donnie looked over at them. "Guys, I need a motherboard, for April's present."

"Hey, I'm already giving her a board, you're the genius, think of your own material" Mikey glared. Donnie continued to toss things from his boxes. "No, you idiot, a motherboard. It's a main circuit board for a processor." He rambled as he rolled his eyes; he swore that he may lose his eyes from his 'roll of the eyes' concept toward everything that escapes Mikey's mouth. "You're making her a computer, doesn't she already have one?" Leo asked as he placed his hand on his hip. "Yes and no, she told me that recently she downloaded a program without my knowledge and a virus spread through her mainframe and it fried the system. I would try to fix her laptop but then she will know that and it's nothing special on fixing something someone already has. So I'm building her a new one; faster, more dependable, top notch firewalls and protection, amazing features and games." He over explained, as if he was giving a speech to the president and a giant flag that flapped in the wind behind him. "And maybe some photos of me." He told as he clicked his computer, a slide show of photos of him and some of him and April sliding across the screen.

"Ok dude, that's ober-creepy." Mikey explained as he shook a lava lamp on his desk around, watching the lava split into smaller orbs, suddenly hypnotized. "Wooow… so pretty…."

"Put that down. And help me, I can't find them anywhere." Donnie plead. "What do they look like?" Leo asked as he knelt down next to him. "They are little flat like cards with different mechanisms on them; like a CPU socket, PCI slot, connectors for integrated peripherals." Leo sighed. "So, a card with things popping out of it?" He questioned as he looked through the boxes. "Basically." Donnie answered him.

"That sounds like my new boat I built." Mikey spoke. Donnie and Leo froze from their spots and looked at him. "What do you mean your new boat?" Leo asked. Mikey smiled and held his index finger up as he ran out. Donnie and Leo looked at each other with a frown, knowing Mikey did something wrong. After a few seconds went by, Mikey came back holding a ship like box in his hand. "I built a boat for when I'm in the tub. My action figures just love it." He explained as he held out the boat, made completely out of motherboards. Donnie's eye twitched as he watched water dripping from his beloved parts. "M-Mikey! Those are my motherboards! I have to get new ones, those are completely rare to find in the dumpster!" he yelled.

"Pft, you can still use them bro." Mikey tried pulling the boards apart that he had hot glued. "Hold on, one second, I got this." He added as he tried ripping the boards apart, when they heard a crack and small pieces falling to the ground. "Oh, um…" Mikey gulped. "Maybe you can build one?" Donnie face palmed his own face in disbelief at his brother. "No, Mikey, I can't because it requires delicate hands and machinery that I don't have" he spoke as he held his giant hands up.

"I told _you_, majority of our problems come back to Mikey." Raph claimed from the doorway. "Do not!" Mikey yelled at his brother. Raph glared and held a fist up, Mikey whimpered with a small flinched. "Ok, ok, maybe they do!" he screamed. "So, Donnie-boy, where can we get a motherboard at?" Leo asked. "Well, common places are at computer factors, pawn shops and the city dump. But knowing most computer factors are in China or Japan, and parts at the dump are already ruined from the weather, we should try the pawnshop." Donnie spoke. "Unless MetalHead will give me his until I get a new one?" He asked as he looked at his robot creation. MetalHead looked at him, then turned and walked out of the room.

"I guess we can take that as a 'no'" Raph chuckled. "Well, the pawnshop it is." Leo told, "Lets head out when it gets dark out."

Donnie smiled. "Thanks guys, I will text April that we will be going on city patrol tonight, so she won't come over." He spoke as he took his T-phone from his pocket. "That must be a pain, telling his girlfriend that she can't come over tonight." Raph smirked. Donnie turned back to his red color. "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"


	5. The Gift With Troubles

"Wow, these gifts April made sure do work wonders." Donnie spoke as they stood on the buildings above, holding his telescope. "It seems inaccurate for a piece of cloth that barley covers our bodies would keep us at a comfortable temperature." Raph rolled his eyes at his smart-ass brother. "Just be happy your warm, Donnie-boy, why don't you tell your girlfriend to make us some leg warmers." Raph added, who was leaning against a small water tower. It was covered head to toe in snow and ice. Donnie turned, holding his index finger, to yell at him that April was not his girlfriend but Leo cut him off. "Guys, be quiet." He claimed as he was sitting on the ledge, arm resting on his knee, looking over the pawn shop that was getting ready to close. "They will probably be closing soon, so, we get in, get out. Sensei would be very disappointed that we stole something from a store, so we need to make sure not to tell him anything."

"Actually, some pawnshops substitute high end motherboards with inexpensive ones and sell the motherboards for a bigger buck, while selling the used processor for more money than it's worth without the original motherboard. So basically, we are helping avenge the customers." Donnie claimed as he looked through his telescope, chuckling a bit at his last sentence. "It says they don't close till 10:30" he spoke before he looked at the position of the moon, checking the wind as he damped his finger. "We have maybe 20 minutes till they close, give or take if they shut the store on time." He assured.

"Wow, dude, you can tell what time it is by the moon and wind." Mikey spoke as he took Donnie's telescope, looking through it from the wrong end at the moon. Donnie snatched it from him before he could break it. "Yes and no, you can read time from the moon, but its best when its full. I just know it took use 15 minutes to get here from the time we left and the little the moon moved, and that the north winds would be hitting around 9:30-10:00 PM." Raph shook his head, looking off in a different direction, thinking his brother had no life. Watching the wind patterns? Reading the moon? He couldn't believe all the stuff he knew, thought it was ridiculous. Raph sighed as he stared off into the distance, so many thoughts entering his head as the snow began to fall down onto them. The white snow. Simply Beautiful. He closed his eyes, thinking of two days ago. "Hey, Raph, you doing ok?" Leo asked him from his post. Raph opened his eyes slowly, looking at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, huffing as he crossed his arms, gaze going back to the opposite direction of the pawn shop. "You just seem, kind of spacey, these past few days."

"Are you still mad?" Donnie asked him as he looked away from his telescope, looking at Mikey with a slight glare. Donnie was still mad at Mikey for his motherboards but also for making him run into April and her head almost getting sliced in two. "At Mikey,"

Mikey was chowing down on a candy bar, cheeks all full, he looked at Donnie as a few pieces of chocolate fell from his mouth. "Wro? Re?" he mumbled through his sugar filled mouth. "Yes, you, idiot." Donnie spat as he went back to looking through his telescope. Mikey swallowed his sweets down as he looked at Raph. "You still mad, bro?" Raph looked at him, then huffed. "Nah man, just a lot going through my mind, is all." He explained. All his brothers looked at him; Leo went to speak when the sounds of a trash can being hit and grunts interrupted him. They all looked back at the pawnshop as the owner had emerged himself from the store, but was now thrown against a trashcan, leaving a dent in it. "Take my money, but p-please don't hurt me." He cried as a muscular figure lifted him up into the air by the collar, two other men stood behind the muscular one, one was holding butcher knife and the other had a mustache that carried a sledge hammer. "We'll take your money with no problem." The skinny tall one spoke, pointing the knife at the man's neck, touching his chin a bit. "But, we will be taking everything from your store as well." He explained. Leo squint his eyes down at the group. "It's the purple dragons." He told his brothers, pulling his Katana's from his scabbard. He huffed, hating having to deal with these guys sometimes; they were always stealing things and causing pain to others. It made him sick, that normal people like them from the streets could be like this. Raph walked over, pulling his Sai's out. "So, what's the plan Leo." He asked as he spun his weapons with ease, he stopped, holding his weapons right side up as he looked at his Leader of a brother.

Leo watched as they threw the man from the shop into the piles of garage and snow that was in the alley between the buildings. "That's easy; we kick some purple dragon butt." Leo spoke as he stood on the ledge, holding his sword out, pointing it at the shop. All of the turtle's eyes gleamed white, as they went into ninja mode.

The turtles quietly jumped from the building and onto the street in front of the store. Leaning against the brick, Leo gave hand singles to his siblings. They nodded in agreement to his orders; Mikey and Raph made their way to the back entrance as Donnie and him entered through the front of the store. Entering the store, wall to wall there were glass cases that were filled with random objects, laptops, video games and collectables with overpriced tags attached. TV's and radios sat on metal racks on the other side of the room with computer towers on the bottom of the shelf. Donnie pulled his Bo staff out as they looked around, back to back.

The dragons were no-where upfront of the store where the customers had access too. They must of made their way to the back of the store, probably where the safe could be. Donnie walked in front of Leo, poking his staff through the bead doorway that hung over the opening. Donnie suddenly flew back as he was punched in the face, crashing into a glass holder. He groaned as he saw stars. Leo glared as Sid; the biggest and strongest of the three Purple Dragons emerged from the beads, cracking his fingers with a slight chuckle. "Hey boys, we got a pest problem." He called. "A turtle problem, I presume?" the other member known as Tsoi asked as he tapped his sledgehammer into his palm. "I got the poison right here for 'em." He claimed as he pulled his hammer back and swung it toward Leo, who swiftly dodged it.

Donnie got off from the glass containing unit and held his staff up as Sid held his fist at him, preparing to fight. He twirled his staff as he deflected his blows, hitting Sid a few times when he saw an opening. Donnie let out his yells when he would hit Sid; Hii-yeah and other forms of grunts you'd probably hear on a tennis court.

Leo was dodging his moves as best he could, but this man knew a way around a sledgehammer, quickly tugging his hammer back up and going to swing it again with no trouble. Leo held his swords up in an 'X' formation when Tsoi went to hit him again with the hammer, his swords defending him, taking in the whole blow. Tsoi smirked as he jerked his foot toward Leo's plastron. Leo grunted as Tsoi kneed him in the gut, forcing him take a step back, holding his shell. Tsoi walked over as he kicked Leo again, forcing him into the iron shelves. Leo huffed as he went to stand up when he noticed his hand was stuck. The wrapping around his wrist snagged on a piece of the bar shelving. Tsoi smirked as he raised his hammer up, thinking this was the final blow. Leo held his single sword up, hoping it would help hold the hammer off.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey screamed as the chain to his Kusarigama wrapped around his hammer, jerking it from his hands. Tsoi gasped, taken back when he looked at his emptied hands, Mikey chuckled to himself but gasped as he saw the hammer flying toward him from when he jerked it. Mikey dodged, the hammer knocking Sid off of his feet. Donnie blinked as his opponent was knocked into the wall. Mikey quickly twirled on his feet, kicking Tsoi off his feet, then in the second he was in the air, he forced the end of his Kusarigama into his gut. Tsoi grunted as he fell to the ground. "Thanks, Mikey, you saved me." Leo spoke as he tugged the wrapping from being hooked. Mikey smirked. "Like a turtle do." He spoke as he whipped his shoulder off. "Where's Raphael?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"Gotcha!" Raph yelled from the back room. "Oh, I guess he found the pest problem." Mikey spoke as he un-twirled his chain from the hammer in the wall. Raph soon came up, holding Fong above the floor by his back collar. He held a box in his hands filled with small amounts of cash and electronic devices. "Hey, those are the motherboards!" Donnie yelled as he reached into the box. "Look at all of them; a F2A85-V PRO and a GA-Z87Mx-D3H Ultra Mega Durable7 Plus" He drooled, getting small goosebumps. Leo sighed at his brother as he tucked his swords away. "Calm down Donnie, we first need to ask Fong a few questions."

"Like, why they don't make Peanut butter Pizza Burritos?" Mikey asked with a small gasp in his voice. "Questions as in, why he is stealing these motherboards." Leo finished as he took a motherboard from the box, looking over it. Money was a common thing for the purple dragons. So were other electronics, like phones and TV's but why motherboards. They probably didn't even know what a motherboard was or what it is used for. Fong huffed. "Like I'd ever tell you." He explained, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore them. All of the brothers looked at each other with annoyed glances. "How about we dangle this stick over the empire state building?" Raph spoke, Fong's eyes jerked open and widened. "You wouldn't dare?!" Fong yelled, dropping the box. Donnie quickly caught it, and began digging through the motherboards. "Try me." Raph smirked at him, nose to nose with him. "O-ok, it was Baxter…" he yelled.

"Dexter Speckman?" Leo asked, miss saying his name on purpose, they all knew his name but just said it wrong on purpose all the time. "Why does he need motherboards?"

"It's Baxter Stockman, you turtles!" a voice yelled at them from behind. They turned and found Baxter standing there with a huge control panel that was attached to straps around his neck. A few Mousers were by his feet. They screeched at the turtles as they pulled their weapons out. Raph threw Fong behind him onto Sid and Donnie remained holding the box. "Don't let him have the motherboards, Donnie" Leo ordered. "Whatever he needs those motherboards for, can't be good."

"How about I show you?" Baxter smirked with a light chuckle through his mustache. He clicked a button on his panel. "Mousers, attack!" he yelled. The turtles looked down at the Mousers as they pounced down, a compartment on their backs slowly opened. Suddenly, black kite like wings emerged from their backs. They let out another cat like screeched before the rockets on their feet shot off as they flew into the air. They scattered around the turtles, Mikey letting out a scream. "Ah! Flying Mousers!" He yelled as he gripped his head, the other turtles swung their weapons in attempted to swat the robots away.

"Yes, Flying Mousers!" Baxter chuckled. "They have had a few updates since our last encounter, you pathetic turtles." He laughed evilly, well tried. "I need these mainboards to finish the rest of my Mouser clan, now, Mousers! Get the motherboards from the tall one!" he yelled with a slight point of his arm. "You're not getting anything!" Donnie yelled as he held the box close to him, he needed these for April's present and he wasn't going to fail now, ducking and dodging the mousers. Donnie ducked with a slight circle of his movement as he moved around the back counter, pulling his Bo staff; he tucked the box under the counter and twirled his Bo. Donnie swung his staff at a Mouser, hitting it onto the counter as he jumped up onto it. "Four!" Donnie yelled. He held his staff up and swung at it like he was holding a golf club. Flying through the store, the robot hit another Mouser, crashing out the window. Raph jerked his Sai's out at the Mouser that flew around him like an annoying fly. "These. Things. Are. So. Annoying!" he yelled as he punched his Sai into the Mousers head.

Fong grumbled as he sat up, holding his head, he watched the turtles fighting the Mousers around the store, Baxter in the doorway. Raph threw the Mouser on his weapon at Baxter, who panicky dodged it with a slight screech. Fong looked over and saw the box with the money and motherboards under the counter. He smirked as he shook Sid awake.

Leo sliced the last two mousers in the air, panting, looking at Baxter. Baxter gulped, legs beginning to shake. "It's over Speckman" Leo spoke as the turtles circled in on him, pointing his Katana at his nose. Raph jerked him close as he stabbed his Sai in the control panel. A puff of smoke escaped the machine. Baxter grumbled as he lost one of his hard work machinery, Raph tossed him back into the streets by his destroyed Mousers. Baxter whined as he picked some of the debris of his inventions off the street and began to run off. Raph went to chase after him, but Leo held his sword up, stopping him from following. "Let him go, our mission is complete." He spoke. Raph huffed. "Whatever" he spoke as he spun his Sai's, placing them back on his sides. "Now, let's get those motherboards and head off." Leo order as he slide his swords back in the holder. They turned and their eyes bugged out. The room was crashed into pieces but where were the people that caused it.

"Where is Fong, and the others?" Leo asked his brothers. They all shrugged as Donnie ran over and looked under the counter. "The motherboards, their gone!" He yelled as his face filled with sadness and panic. "You were supposed to watch them, genius!" Raph yelled, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry for wanting to help you fight those pesky Mousers" He stated sarcastically, a bolt of electricity shot from their eyes as they glared at each other. "The dragons and the box are both gone, there is nothing we can do about it now." Leo added. "Come on, Splinter will be wondering where we are."

"Maybe the dragons took the box." Mikey spoke as they started to walk out, his brothers' eyes twitched, Raph went to yell at his brother for being clueless but patted his brother's shell. "Yeah, maybe they did Mikey, maybe they did." He told as they made their way back to the sewers. They quickly ran as they heard the owner crumbling out of the trash and back to his shop behind them, holding his head. "My shop!"

Donnie sighed as he wore his goggles on his face, torching metal pieces together. He couldn't believe he forgot April a present and then let the most important thing for her present get away. "Don't worry Donnie, maybe you can build her something else." Leo told from the door way, along with Raph and Mikey. "Oh, I am" he spoke as he stuck his tongue out, concentrating. He used his torched a few more times before he turned to them, holding something in his hand. "What do you think?" he asked. A sweat drop fell from their temples as Donnie held a bust of April's head, made out of bolts and screws and other pieces of metal. "What do you think?" he smiled as he held her close, hearts floating around him. "It's April, isn't it beautiful." He claimed as he kissed her cheek. "Um. Cool Donnie, but don't you think April will think that's a bit, creepy?" Leo asked. Donnie made a confused face, looking at it. "What? No, I don't think so. It was either her head or mine." He claimed with a big dorky smile on his face. Leo and Raph looked at each other. "At least he went with her head and not his own…" Raph whispered with his arms crossed. Donnie sighed and sat the bust down next to him. "I know, it's horrible…" he whined as he covered his face with his hands. "I wish I didn't lose those motherboards…"

He whimpered a bit, he was upset that Christmas was coming soon, and he had nothing for April. He felt in his heart that April would never talk to him because of this dilemma. They all blinked as they heard metal screeching in the lair. His brothers turned as saw MetalHead as he walked into the lab. He was holding a box in his metal grip. Donnie gasped, rushing to his feet. "It's the motherboards!" He yelled as he dug through the box. "The one the dragons took?" Leo asked. "How did he get it?" Raph added as he picked a motherboard out in his hand, looking over it. Donnie took the motherboard from Raph and placed it in the box.

Donnie then took container in his hands and sat it on his counter. "He must have left earlier to go find some motherboards for me." He pet MetalHead's head, crouching down next to him. "He must have seen the purple dragons with the box and, well, nabbed it from them." He smiled with a slight chuckle, he loved that his trusty invention helped him out in the end. "Where's the money?" Leo asked MetalHead. MetalHead looked at him. "He must have returned it to the owner." Donnie shrugged; he blinked, falling back onto his bottom as a box popped from MetalHead's chest. Donnie took the box, looking at it. "But first got us pizza." He spoke as he stared at the box; the smell of cheesy gooey pizza filled the air. "I'll take that." Mikey told as he walked out with the package. "Hey, you better be thinking about sharing!" Raph yelled as he ran after him.

"Want me to get you a piece?" Leo asked as Donnie walked over to his desk. Donnie looked at him. "Nah, April is more important right now then filling my stomach" he claimed as he placed his goggles on as he began building her present for the holidays.


	6. Season Struggles

**I had trouble thinking of the next chapter, I don't want to rush to Christmas party just yet.**  
** donotcrosskilliross from deviantart gave me a few ideas. I didn't use them for this chapter really but it helped inspire me on what to write next. Thanks! **

**Leave me a review on what you think of the story so far, please!**

* * *

Light rays entered the room through the vain brackets of the window. The beams glimmered across her lashes as in attempted to waken her for this wonderful day of days. She groaned in her throat as she pulled her pillow over her face, fumbling with the blanket as she snuggled into her bed. Wishing she could sleep the whole day away. She barely got any sleep the night before. April had been upset about her father, which he wouldn't be here during this holiday, this holiday of which you spend with your family. She tugged her way from under the blankets as she sat up. Her eyes looked out her window, thinking of what this day would withhold. Her eyes glanced over at the Santa hat Donnie had given her; that sat upon her dresser. She reached, taking it into her hands. Her thumbs pet the cotton ball at the tip of the hat as thoughts went through her mind, holding back tears. She sighed a tad, tossing the hat onto her pillow as she covered her face with her hands. So many emotions went through her heart; unsure if she wanted to go anywhere today, even if it was with the turtles, she didn't know.

She tugged at the sleeve of her yellow pajamas, whipping her eyes that were filled with tears and trying to emerge their way out of her sockets. She did not want to cry, she was now a Kunoichi, and she must be brave and strong. Well, that's how she felt she was supposed to act. She stood slowly, wobbling a bit as all of her weight pressed to her feet. She staggered over to her door, opening it; she went down the hall to the shared bathroom. All was quiet, for her aunt was not home. She missed seeing her aunts smiling face when she entered the kitchen. She sort of wish she went with her to Pennsylvania, she didn't know anyone of that side of the family but probably would beat walking around an empty home until the New Year's eve. She felt her aunt probably thought she was very depressed about her father, which is why she doesn't do much. Of course she was depressed about her dad but it was very much untrue about not doing anything. But you kind of can't tell your aunt about hanging out with teenage mutant ninja turtles and her aunt did not know the truth of her father's disappearance.

April stepped into the bathroom as she changed into her blue shorts, with green tights underneath and a red version of her normal t-shirt, trying to at least dress jolly on the outside, then what she felt on the inside. Going through the drawers she found her pink brush with black flower patterns a crossed it, she brushed her ginger hair back. Gripping her hair into a ponytail, she stretched a rubber band, strained it into her hair and then a green hair band on her head. Staring at her reflection, she realized how red her eyes were. She felt like she was wearing eye makeup like Karai. April huffed as she shook her head when she thought of that name, glaring at the reflection in the mirror as if she saw Karai instead of herself.

Karai.

After her attack on April with Chrome Dome, she wondered what she had meant by Master Splinter taking someone she cared about, away from her. Was it an accident or misunderstanding? Did Splinter even kill her loved one? Who was her loved one anyway? April rubbed water onto her face, in attempt to discolor her eyes, to no avail. Grumbling a bit, she knew how the turtles will be when they see her like this. They cared about her a lot, and she knew they did, she believed it had something to do with her being their only human friend. So they hated seeing their human get hurt or upset. She knew there were more feelings then that though, she wasn't their 'human', she was their friend, and they were her friends. She cared about them, very much. Months ago, she never would have thought that she would be-friend mutant turtles. But now, after meeting them, even though they bring lots of trouble along, they are well worth it. She walked out of her bathroom, to the kitchen. Her aunt would normally be making herself some coffee, April of course taking a small cup. April closed her eyes as she sniffed the air, pretending to smell the coffee grains. She hated herself, not knowing how the machine worked, or she would make some right now. Maybe call Donnie and he would know, but before she even thought it over on calling him, she heard tapping at her window down the hall. She poked her head around the corner, staring down as she felt the hall grow longer. Making her way down the hall, her heart began to pump, she pushed her door open as she looked into her room slowly. The tapping happened again as she saw a shadow of a hand through the window shades. She squint her eyes, placing her jacket on and reaching for her fan. Opening the metal fan she stepped closer to the window. Who would be knocking on her window during the day time?

"Red, you there?" The voice called, she blinked as she recognized the voice. She heard him mumble to himself, wondering if this was the right window and not her aunts. She rolled her eyes as she placed her fan onto her bed, before opening her window to her fire escape that hung over her aunts antique shop. She looked over at a tallish figure, black and white bandana around his forehead, ripped jeans and a black jacket with a fuzzy white trim around the hood. "Well, what do you know, the infamous Casey Jones" she spoke as she puffed at a piece of her bangs that hung between her eyes. Casey smirked, leaning against the brick building. "Sup, red, enjoying your day of 24th?" he asked. "Enjoying?" she wondered as she tucked her bangs behind her ear, placing her hand on her hip. "I just woke up, how long have you been up?" she questioned with a slight raise of the brow.

"Really, you just woke up? Its 12 in the afternoon." He told, standing up straight, resting his gloved hand on the fire escape bar. "Too much sleep can be bad for you, sweetheart." Casey smirked with a slight wink of his eye.

"Aren't teens supposed to sleep in?" she asked, arms crossing. He chuckled, bangs falling over his eyes a tad. "So many questions today, huh?" he spoke, smiling a bit, the space to his missing showed, April thought it was kind of cute, next to Donnie's gap tooth smile. "I'm your tutor, I'm supposed to ask all the questions and you give all the answers." She told as she zipped her jacket up, and shutting her window. Casey smirked. "Feisty red, I like it."

"Don't rush yourself Jones." She explained as she walked pass him, making her way up the ladder to the roof. Casey smiled as he shook his head; he followed behind shortly after he touched his hair, hoping it looked good. Casey pulled himself onto the roof, panting a bit as he looked up at April who was lending him her white fingered nailed hand. He firmly took it as she helped him up onto his feet. She was stronger than she looked, he saw her fight and that was amazing to watch. Casey stared at April as she walked to the other end of the building, tilting his head slightly as he studied her. He never thought he would be attracted to a 'know-it-all' but April was different in his eyes once he got to know her, even though he barley knows her. He tucked his hands into his pocket as he walked, eyes looking her over before he stepped to her side. "So, any crazy things happen, since our ice rink encounter?" he nudged her arm.

April leaned on the ledge. "Um. No. Not unless you count being chased by a mama cat a top notch adventure." She told as she held her arms close to her body, looking over the scenery. "Then, I'd have to say no." Casey sat on ledge but facing the other direction as he watched a single snowflake fall down. The snow began to fall heavy but light as the sky grew grey. It was only noon and you could already see the Christmas lights twinkling as the clouds grew darker. It was quiet for a couple minutes until April broke the silence. "Any more questions, Jones?" April asked him as she stood up, pulling herself onto the ledge with him. He stared at her. "Nah, just waiting for a snow creature to appear out of no-where, or some more robot ninja's" he let out a chuckle. "I think there is some mad scientist letting loose his experiments on the innocent civilians of New York, and you're his first victim" he then cracked his fingers, leaning back. April stared at him, hoping he wouldn't fall off the ledge. "Whatever it is, I can help protect you with my strong hockey arms." He let out another wink. "Hey, Jones, I think you have something in your eye." She teased. "So, am I just some bait for you to have fun?"

"Maybe, or maybe I just like being around you, red." He commented. She smiled a tad as she pushed her hair behind her ear again. They both looked at each other as their eyes locked for a second; blue meeting brown. The world seemed to slow down around them. April's heart raced a tad, she actually wasn't use to hanging around guys before. Most of her guy friends were nerds and only cared about playing video games and training their Pocket monsters and her other guy friends spent their time training as well, but they had to fight evil mutants and robots. She gulped and then cleared her throat. "Shouldn't you be with your family, on today of all days?" she asked as her eyes averted from his. He shrugged, as he puckered his lips, looking at the sky. "I guess, its complicated."

She rose a brow. "What's so complicated, it's your family."

"I guess, but my parents can be a pain in my side, always saying I should be more like my older brother. All that sort of crap." Casey sighed a tad, staring as the snow fell and melted on his face. "I don't know, I just hate them sometimes." He claimed. April glared at the ground, frowning a tad. "You shouldn't say such things." She explained, she began to feel that her blood was beginning to boil. Casey rose his brow at her with a slight 'huh?'. "You should treasure them while they are here, with you, Casey." April stood, glaring at him. He didn't know what was happening, he was confused. Don't most teens say they hate their parents. "Calm down, red, just stating my true feelings" He glared a tad back at her; he thought they were going to have fun today but, she's making this into some dilemma. He rolled his eyes. "Girls, are so emotional." He claimed.

April eye twitched as her face turned Tinkerbell red. "E-emotional?!" she glared. "How would you like being alone all the time, Casey! Mom passing away! Dad disappearing! No siblings to turn to!? Hard making friends? Only an aunt who is always away on business to talk to?! This kind of life sucks, so you should be happy and spending time with your family while they are here! You have no right to say you hate your family, no right!" she huffed and turned from him, he was left dumbfounded. "W-wait Red, I didn't know, or I wouldn't have said all that stuff-red-come on!" he called from behind her. She didn't want to listen, not while her blood was still boiling. She didn't want to say anything that she would regret. She jumped down on to her fire escape almost slipping, walking to her window. Casey jumped down as he grabbed her arm. "Come on, April. I'm sorry."

She huffed. "Just, leave me alone Casey, I don't want to talk right now. I want to be alone." He frowned a tad. "B-but, I don't want to leave you alone now, I want to be at your side, defiantly today of all days. You shouldn't be alone on this holiday." He touched his finger to her cheek; she shook his hand away as she turned to her window. "Good bye Casey." She claimed as she opened and climbed through her door. She slammed her window shut; she listened as Casey began to climb down the ladder after a few minutes went by. She sniffed as she tossed herself onto her bed, gripping her pillow close. She snuggled her face into the Santa hat that sat upon it. She wished she could sink into her mattress and disappear forever.


	7. Dreaming of Family

_She ran with all her might as her feet stung with pain. Hearing the news on her radio, she had to stop everything going on. The dark sky above was illuminated with search lights as the sounds of police sirens ran past her. A crowd of people surrounded a large building that disappeared in the clouds above. Her heart was beating so hard, that she felt it pump in her ears. She couldn't believe this was happening. As she ran, she stumbled a bit, clumsy as always. Catching herself, she continued to run toward the crowd as they all chanted. April's hand touched random people's shoulders and sides as she shoved them, wedging between them as she made her way to the front of the crowd. As she shoved pass, the people looked down at her with wonder, some people tried grabbing her shoulders as they tried to keep her back. _

_She yelled his name but the sounds of planes above drained it out from the air, single tears fell from her eyes as continued to make her way through. "Is it dead?" people wondered as she fought her way through. "That thing is creepy, it has to be the work of some mad scientist. Glad those police officers shot it before it could harm anyone." Her heart began to swell as she heard those words. How could they shoot him!? He wasn't evil. She finally broke through the group to the opening as she fell to her knees; she looked up as her pupils shook with fear. Tears escaped her eyes as she crawled her way to the center of the opening. "D-D…" she couldn't say the words as she crawled closer._

_The crowd of people that stood around, stared with mixed emotions as they talked amongst themselves; saying so many negative things toward the creature and April. April breathed heavily as she whimpered, taking his hand into hers. Her hand shook a bit as she looked away from the bullet holes in him. "N-no…" she reached, touching his face. "How could they do this to you…w-why would they…" she cried, laying her forehead on his hand after she kissed it. Tears fell down her face like a small river, heart in so much pain, not wanting to believe this was all happening. She laid his hand down as her lip quivered, with her blood boiling under her skin. Her tears fell to the concrete sidewalk as she stood to her feet, hands in fist, knuckles like white Christmas snow._

_A man stepped forward in uniform. "Miss, please, back away from that creature, its dangerous." He claimed as he held his hand out but took no step forward, not wanting to get close to the creature. April turned to him and the crowed, a bright light gleaming at her pupils from a news Camera. "Why would you do this! He wasn't evil!" She stomped her foot with fustration, all of the people stared after her. "Him and I have been through so much! And now, he's gone because of you!" she pointed at the officer."A strange young girl has approached the corpse of the creature on Norbrook Street claiming it was not evil; does she have some ties to this creature' existents?" A news lady whispered in her microphone as she peeked into the camera. _

_April's nostrils flared. "And how dare you, film this, you stupid bitch!" April yelled as she glared at the news lady. The news lady glared her fake lashes at her. "Its freedom of the press honey, deal with it. This is news worthy and I can't pass this opportunity." She claimed. "News worthly this!" April yelled as she punched the lady straight across the face. The crowd gasped as she dropped her microphone to the ground, police officers grabbing April's arms, holding her back. "Miss, calm yourself." He spoke. April struggled with the police as they held her but gasped as she looked toward the lady, she stood up straight as half of her face was gone, underneath, a Kraang bot. April's heart raced fast as she tried fighting off the officers, trying to get away. "Let me go! She's a Kraang" she pulled her arms around from the police officers but to no avail. She blinked as they didn't even scuffle with her; she looked back and gasped as their eyes glowed red. Looking around, all of the people around, stood with glowing eyes. They are all Kraang bots?! "L-let me go!" she cried as their grip tightened on her. She cried in pain as the lady smirked, as she picked her microphone up from the ground. Her eyes searched around, for some sort of help. She saw her face on a plasma screen on a building across the street. _

"_Now the world will see, the one known as Kraang, accomplish our mission, the mission of taking your mental energy for Kraang." She spoke as her microphone transformed into weapon the eliminated electricity, she moved closer with this weapon as April's eyes widen. "N-no…NO!" She screamed. Suddenly, she fell to her stomach as something hard knocked into them, the officer bots flew through the air, crashing into a building. April struggled to breathe as the air was knocked out of her. She stared as some of the crowd was knocked away with one swoosh of movement. "D-d-d-" she struggled to speak as she sat up, holding her rib. She gasped as hands grabbed around her, picking her up. Looking over, she saw a familiar mutant face. _

"_D-d-dad!" she screamed. "You're not dead!" Tears fell from her face as she stared at his bat like face. Her father screeched weakly at her. They both blinked as they heard the choppers above and marching along the streets. "Get him, the Dracula of New York!" a voice spoke from the crowd. Bunch of people, holding torches marched the streets, toward them. Her father screeched again as he gripped her close. His wings then spread out. "D-dad, d-don't, we can-" her father shot into the air. "RUN!" she screamed as the air flew against her cheeks as they flapped up into the air. She whimpered as she clung to her father, gripping her eyes shut tight, wishing not to look down. The search lights gleaming across his wings against the night sky as he flew higher and higher. He flapped to the buildings edge as he reached the top. He screeched down at the floor, yelling at the people below, holding his daughter close. _

_April gripped her ears as the sounds of engines roar and propellers whirling. Her eyes searched the sky as her hair flew around like crazy. She spotted Curtiss Falcon old-fashioned planes skyrocketing around them. She called out to her father but he could not hear over the planes circling around the building. He growled as he flapped back into the air. "Dad!" she screamed as she clung close again. He spread his wings, in attempt to intimidate the planes, brain being half bat, he thought it would work. But April was shocked at the next moment, when guns began to fire at her father's wings. He squealed in pain, his grip on April weakening. "Dad! No!" she cried as his flapping became weaker as they started to fall to the floor. Her feet dangling below, she felt this was it, the end. More shots fired and April screamed as her father dropped her, her body falling to the ground. The wind cut against her skin, her eyes forced open as her body thrashed around as she was falling to the ground below. She lost view of her father, her life flashing before her eyes._

April thrashed her arms and legs as she felt her body falling, she screamed as she opened her eyes. Legs getting tangled around her blanket, she realized it was all just a dream. Her heart remained to beat faster, her throat swelled up as she stared at the dark ceiling. She sniffled as she began to cry. She cried to herself for what felt like hours.

Sweat beads fell down April's spine as she tossed over in her bed, she felt like her head was going to explode any second. As she groaned, she opened her eyes slowly, staring at the dark ceiling above. Her face was covered in dried tears and her body felt out of place as her hand lifted slowly, eyes searching her pale white palm. She felt like she was watching her body move on its own for a second there. Blinking her bright blue eyes a few times, her brain then began to work and connect her thoughts together. Sitting up fast, with a short gasp escaping her lips, she looked to her dresser. "W-what time is it?!" she yelled.

Her eyes widen as she stared at the clock. Gripping her Mickey Mouse desk clock into her shaking hands, the numbers blinked a few times as it read; 8:47. She couldn't believe it; she had slept this whole day away! And she was late to seeing the turtles for the Christmas party! Standing quickly, she fell down onto her butt as she hadn't release the clock in her hands and the cord pulling her back. April grumbled as she sat the clock down and grabbed her bag, looking around the floor. She began packing things into her bag for an overnight stay. Feeling really sweaty and sticky at the moment, she also would love to take a shower there. She had fallen asleep with her coat on, and the heat kicking on from the weather being cold outside. If she took a shower now, then she'd be even later and they would probably worry.

Her heart was beating fast; she knew they were worried at this moment. Their Christmas party started 50 minutes ago; she was going to be there earlier to help with everything. But instead of being early, she was late. She hope Raph wouldn't be mad, he was known to get mad at the littlest of things and Mikey, would probably be upset, thinking she wasn't going to show. She tossed her bag over her shoulder as set off toward her window. She stepped out into the cold night, her sweat body suddenly become ice cubes along her back. Shutting the door screen and locking it, she turned to the fire escape to continue on to her next destination. She went to start down the stairs when a voice suddenly spoke from the quiet city air. "April." The voice called, she gasped as she slipped on the metal flooring of the fire escape. Her feet slithering across the snowy black ice, landing on her bottom as she slid down a couple of the steps, she grumbled a bit as she rubbed her side.

She looked her palm over; thinking would find blood, but nothing but snow and probably later a giant bruise on her butt cheek. Glancing up to where she heard the voice, she saw her purple masked friend filled with surprised and embarrassment, but she was glad it was him and not Casey. It wasn't like she didn't like Casey, no, she just didn't want to deal with him after their little scuffle. " April!" his pitchy voice whined as he jumped from the roof and to her side. He rests his hand on her back and the other, taking her hand, helping her to her feet. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no, its fine Donny, you didn't mean to." She claimed as she stood onto her feet, she sighed, smiling at him as they looked at each other. "Came to check on me?" she questioned as she adjusted the strap to her bag, pushing her bangs behind her ear, being force of habit. Donnie scratched the back of his head, blushing a tad. "Well, kind of, we were all worried; we were expecting you an hour ago. I MEAN, if you had other plans, that fine and all, we just didn't know, I hope you have fun with your other plans and-"

"Donny, stop talking." She touched his shoulder, hoping her kindly touch would calm her friend as she rolled her eyes a tad. "I accidently fell asleep and didn't wake until a few minutes ago." He stared at her puff face, eyes red and swollen, she began to walk down the stairs again. He gripped the railing and jumped off the fire escape to the bottom of the last steps as April reached them. "Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever? Have you been crying?" he frowned as he touched her forehead, being the most over paranoid turtles of the bunch. She blushed a bit, locking her jaw. "D-Donnie, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep the night before…"

She walked around him as she gripped her bag closer, whipping her face. She wanted to tell Donnie how she felt, how she felt on about her father not being by her side this season of 'jolly'. How she cried herself to sleep the night before but woke up from nightmares that resulted in her father being hunted for being the Dracula of New York. She dreamt about where her father grabs her and flies to the tallest building in the city. Tons of planes skyrocketing around them, shooting her father from all angels sent shivers down her spine. Her father would screech in pain as he then dropped her. Her body falling to the city below as his grip left her, expecting pain and of course, death below.

She closed her eyes for a second as she cleared her mind, trying not to cry, her friend disappearing from her side as she went pass a store, where a man stood, ringing a small bell. He had a small container to donate money toward the troops overseas. She smiled as she waved her hand at him, shaking her head a tad. She normally donates small amounts of change when she had it, but she had none at the moment. She made a sour face as she heard the man grumbling toward her being a non-generous person during this time of year. She rolled her eyes, hating some people that take the holidays too seriously.

"Don't worry about him, he probably would of said the same thing if you donated some change." Donnie called from the top of the building as he walked along her side, but only a few feet up. She looked up at him smiling. "I bet if I gave 100 dollars, he would still have said that." She giggled. "Or maybe dance around and taken it for himself." Donnie smiled, shaking his head at his goofy friend. He looked down as he walked along a small close line to the other building, being careful that none of the clothes fell off. He skipped off the rope as he continued walking. He looked back at the rope with clothes. "Did someone seriously hang their clothes up during the winter time?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. April blinked and looked back at the clothes-line. "Don't clothes, I don't know, freeze when wet meets cold?"

"I don't know, you're the genius of the turtles, aren't yea?" She teased, knowing what he had said was true but loved pushing his buttons. She looked as he did blush a bit, but held his hands behind her head as he smiled with pride. She sniffed as she looked around at the buildings, multi-colored lights shimmering around. She turned around the corner of a building to the dead end to where the man-hole was. She looked over as Donnie jumped down to her side, pulling his staff bo out. He twirled it around freely, not beating a sweat and then wedged the stick into the manhole, propping it off like a top off a can. The snow then slide off the lid after he gave a few shake, he took the top into his hand, swaying his stick to the side. "After you, ma'lady"

She faked curtsied as she stepped over and through the hole.

"Is everyone mad?" she asked as they began walking back to the lair. Donnie stared at her as he rose a brow. "Mad? Nobody could be mad at you." He took as he gripped her shoulder; April stared at the cracks in the floor, smiling a bit. The turtles were so nice; she couldn't believe she made such wonderful friends. She whipped her eye, and suddenly hugged him. He gasped a bit at her sudden affection, her arms locked around his neck. "T-thank you…" she whimpered a bit as she whispered. "Thank you for caring…about me…and taking care of me…" His brown eyes softened as he hugged her back. "I…We will always, care about you April…" he whispered back. "I promise that everything will get better…"

He smiled as he pulled away. "Come on, some mutants want to see their friend on this holiday." He claimed as he took her hand and led her down the pipeline. She sniffed and stopped, tugging at his hand, he looked back at her, she stared at the ground. "Don't worry April, I won't say anything…" he whispered to her, she smiled, mouthing 'thank you' to him. "Come" he told again as he tugged her hand again. She followed behind her close friend as she whipped her eyes with her father's coat sleeve.

Donnie pulled April into the lair, he waved his friend to the others. "Hey guys, guess who's finally here." He called out to his brothers. "April!" the turtles yelled as they stepped from the seating around the TV; Raph pushing himself over with one arm, legs swinging to the ground, Mikey jumping over and Leo walked. Donnie let her hand go as she stepped forward toward them. "I'm sorry that I'm late-" she gasped as Mikey hugged and twirled her around. "You're here!" he called, the bells around his ankles ringing. He sat her down, smiling, jumping with joy. Raph came over and pet her head, messing her hair up. "Finally showed up, huh, O'Neil."

She rolled her eyes as she shook his hand away, he stepped back, crossing arms as Leo approached her. "Kite kurete Arigatou gozaimasu" he told with a slight bow. April rest her hands in front of her, not knowing what he had said. Donnie chuckled as he touched her shoulder, head poking over the other. "It means, thank you for coming." He told. She smiled at Donnie then bowed to Leo. "Arigatou, Leo-kun" she spoke as she stood up straight, she looked at the others. "Arigatou, Raph-kun, Mikey-kun and of course, Donnie-kun" she continued as she bowed again slightly. They all bowed to her, except Raph who saluted her, then bowed. She giggled and smiled at them, they all stood.

"I'll get the pizza!" Mikey yelled as he ran to the kitchen area, Raph walking back over to the couch with Leo, taking Spike onto his shoulder. April smiled at Donnie who stood there staring at her; she nodded a bit then looked around the room, as new decorations were hanging around; bulbs across newly hung garland, more lights and other ornaments like angels and snowman. She walked by a table that had been placed for the chips and dip, she blinked as she did a double take at the center piece of the table. Was that, her head, made of screws? She shot a look at Donnie, he gulped, blush forming around his cheeks. He whistled, walking away, averting his eyes away from hers. She sighed as she shrugged, taking a chip and dipping it in one of the dip bowls that sat on her head.

Master Splinter soon joined them on this holiday party; his sons had forced him to wear a Santa hat, which made April giggle at the sight of irritation on his face. All gathered around the counter in the kitchen, eating together as a family. April took a bit of her pizza, the cheese stretching along. Donnie took his camera out and took a picture. April gasped, spitting the cheese out. "Donnie!" she glared. He chuckled goofily as he took a picture of her irritated face. She picked a pepperoni from her slice and threw it at him, landing on the middle of the table. They stared at it from her weak throw. "Yay! Food fight!" Mikey yelled as he took his slice and slapped it on April's face. The others gasped. Mikey smiled, and then frowned as he came to realize what he had done. He backed away slowly as the pizza slipped off her face; April huffed and then, started laughing, face covered in sauce. The turtles stared after her; they haven't heard her laugh like she did in a long time. They all smiled and laughed with her. Splinter smiled at his sons and his Kunoichi, taking a sip from his tea with his eyes closed as he felt at peace as he sensed their happiness.


	8. The Name Game

Raph stared up at the ceiling as his brothers; Leo and Mikey watched one of their nerd shows as they sat upon the ground. He had his arms propped up behind him on the seat of the couch. His eyes watched as a spider carefree, crawled across the stone above, his pupils watching its every move. He blinked as Donnie stood over him, holding blankets in his green arms. "Raph, could you move, so I can set April's bed?" He questioned him as he sat the pillow next to Raph. Letting a sigh loose, he stood walking over to the nearest wall, leaning against it. Raph's eyes searched the room. "Where is the princess at, anyway?" he wondered as he flicked an orb ornament that hung by him, staring at his reflection gleam in its plastic surface. "She's taking a shower." Donnie claimed as he spread the blanket over the couches cushions. "So, she's staying the night?" Mikey asked as he looked back. "Won't she scare Santa away by sleeping by the tree?"

Leo muted the TV as all of the brothers, including himself stared at Mikey, then to Donnie, hoping he had an idea for a cover up. A sweat drop fell down his temple. "Um, no, I-I um emailed Santa that she was staying her, and, and not to get scared off by her…" he claimed, Mikey squinted his eyes at his read his genius brothers' face. "That sounds… about right, great thinking Don!" Mikey smiled as he gripped his ankles, rocking back and forth as he stared at the TV. All of his brothers sighed of relief, Leo unmuting the TV for him. Raph rolled his eyes, then looked at Donnie and then at the bed he made. Donnie was looking over it, making sure that each corner of the blanket was straight and there were no lumps in the fabric. "Didn't she sleep in your bed and you out here when she had to stay down her for a few weeks?"

Donnie looked at him. "Y-yeah, I was going to let her again but she said no, something about 'not wanting to be a nuisance'" he scratched the back of his head. Raph smirked. "Why don't you ask her to sleep in your bed, with yo-"

"Raph! Shut up!" Donnie blushed as he threw the pillow at him. Raph's face relaxed as he stared at the pillow when it landed at his feet, his smirk grew back as he gripped it in his hand. He tugged it on both sides as his eyes locked on Donnie. "Oh no…" Donnie gulped as he ran off, Raph chasing him with his new ammo. Donnie's high pitched scream echoed the lair as Raph hit him upside the head with the case, Leo glaring back at them, wanting to watch his show in peace. He blinked as April entered the lair. She was brushing her hair in her hand, wearing a yellow night gown that had white lace at the bottom, and white straps, little stars ran across the fabric. Underneath she wore little matching shorts. All of the boys grew silent as they stared at her; April looked up from brushing her hair when the sounds subsided.

"You guys ok?" she questioned as she walked over to the couch, brushing the other side of her hair. Raph looked down at Donnie, who he had in a headlock, Donnie staring at April of course. He smirked and punched Donnie's cheek. Purple head yelped as his hot-shot brother let him go, rubbing his bruised cheek. April sat crossed leg as she looked over at Leo. "Are you guys always abusive toward each other?" she questioned, Leo cleared his throat as he went back to his TV, and he held his hand up. "All brothers are like this, it's to show dominance." He shrugged a tad. "Wow, April, I like your PJ's" Mikey smiled. "They are so pretty!" he claimed as he pulled at the lacey part at the bottom. Donnie glared at him from behind April, flames shooting up from behind as his cold stare could freeze the sun over. Mikey pulled his hand away with a slight chuckle. "Sorry." He stood and dashed off.

Donnie rolled his eyes; he then stood up straight and cleared his throat. "H-here you are April." He handed the pillow to her, his voice cracking at the beginning. She smiled, taking it from him, hand touching his. Donnie gulped as he felt a spark go through his body, but April didn't seem to notice as she sat it on the couch, fixing the uneven stuffing inside. Raph stared at his love-struck brother, rolling his eyes. Raph looked over at the used TV screen as _Super Robo Mecha Force Five_ played. His eyes searched the screen as Lunk was on; the beefy red character. He was leaning against the robot, twirling a wrench in his hand, a decent looking anime girl character standing nearby as he was trying to impress her. She rolled his eyes and went over to the Princess, as they had planned to have a sleepover; figuring they were friends. "Ha! That's so you Leo, Karai rejecting you like a sack of potatoes." Mikey chuckled as he pointed at the screen; Leo blushed and glared at his orange brother. "I-is not!" he huffed. Mikey chanted repeatedly 'is so~' as he rocked back and forth.

Leo then turned the TV off, Mikey staring at the black screen, wondering what had happened.

Leo walked off pass Raph, tossing him the remote. "Put this on the fridge, Mikey won't reach it up there, I'm going to bed." He claimed. Raph looked at the remote in his hand and at Leo. "Night guys." Leo called. "Night" April and Donnie called from the sofa, April was reading one of her book assignments, Don was sitting next to her, watching her, arm resting behind her on the back of the couch. Raph walked over to his idiot brother who was poking the screen with his nunchuks. Raph pressed the on button as the TV came back on, the show continuing.

There were these mutant aliens things surrounded them in the lab room where they kept the robot. The girl, who Lunk had tried flirting with, screamed for help as they circled around her. Lunk jumped in, twirling the wrench. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." He winked as he prepared to fight, hitting the Martian upside the head with the tool. The aliens falling to the floor, as stars danced over their heads. Lunk smirked. "And that's how you take out the trash." He smiled as his teeth gleamed. The girl cheered with joy as she hugged him around the neck. "Oh thank you for saving me Lunk!" the female character told, hearts all around her as she kissed his cheek. His face turning red as his eyes turned into dizzy swirls. Raph blushed as well, looking away from the TV, his mind went straight to thinking about Snow White. "Gah, lovey dovey stuff. I thought Lunk was like you Raph, except that reject scene and now this love part. You and a girl, yeah, sure…" Raph's eye twitched.

"What? You saying I can't get a girl?!" he snapped suddenly, Mikey blinked. "Um, well, you are a mutant, we all are. And you kind of have an attitude toward all genders. It's not an exact science bro-ham." He claimed. Raph huffed as vain pulsed from his head; maybe this was how Donnie felt when Raph picked on him not being able to get April. "I'm…. I'm…. Gonna go cool off…" he spoke as he locked his jaw. Mikey stared after him, and then looked back at Donnie, who was watching this all go down; he shrugged with a slight raise of his arms. He then went back to reading the page April was on silently;_ Catcher in the Rye_ title was across the front. Mikey turned back to watching as he picked his ear with his pinky. "That dude confuses me so much with his mood swings."

Raphael grumbled to himself as he kicked at a can of soda that was in the sewer by pipeline 29, holding his poncho in his hand. He kept glancing at it as many thoughts went through his mind. "Like there's a chance she'd be out right at this hour…On Christmas eve." he spoke silently to himself as he paced up and down the sewer. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of the girl he saved almost a week ago. "What would I even say, 'oh, hey, I was the guy that saved you, want to be friends? But please ignore my ugly mutant face'!" he grumbled as he slapped his forehead. "Raph, you goonie, you can't say that to-whatever her name is…" he claimed as he looked up at the man hole, hands held out with wonder. He bit onto his bottom lip, looking around and then at the poncho. "It…wouldn't hurt to go look around…would it….?" He gulped as he placed the poncho over his shell, arms slithering through the sleeves and placing his hood up. He grumbled as he climbed up the ladder. Second thoughts going through his head as he climbed out of the pipe and to the surface, the cold air making him shiver again.

The sounds of car alarms going on in the distant, cats screeching and business signs making an annoying buzz as the bulbs flickered; these were all the common sounds of the city. Snow did not fall from the dark sky above but the annoyance remained on the floor all around, wind below the cold every which way. He ducked into the shadows when he heard voices go pass the opening of the alley. Raph gripped the pipe to the side of the building as he made himself up quietly, trying not to grab the attention of the little blonde girl and her father as they were walking their way home. "Daddy, daddy, I think I saw Santa on the roof!" she called as her father pulled her along. Raph's heart stopped as he ducked out of view from the girl. The little girls' father looked back up toward the building and smiled at his daughters' cute innocent imagination. "Yes, sweetie, maybe you did, let's get you home before he gets to our house and tries to leave you coal for being up pass your bedtime." He claimed as he picked his little girl up into his arms as he continued on. "By Santa! See you soon!" the little girl yelled to Raph. Raph sighed of relief as the crunching of the father's footsteps in the snow disappeared in the distance. He then eyed his outfit. Maybe he did look like Santa from a distance in this red poncho; his shell did make him look wider if just seeing his shadowy figure.

Raph chuckled a bit after he hoo-hoo'd to himself. He imagined slapping fake reindeer antlers on his brothers and flying through the night as they pulled him on a sleigh. He stood up as he blew hot air onto his hands, rubbing his palms together as he took a few steps back; he locked his eyes upon the rooftop across and bolted toward it. He pressed his foot against the edge of the building and forced himself toward the other, landing with a little stumble as he slipped a tad across the snow top. As he came closer to the park, his body slowed down as he thought about what he'd say if she was there. Also other thoughts going through his mind that she wouldn't be there, that he may never see her again, that he will probably never learn her name. He walked over to the ledge and looked over at the park. There were a few figures on the swings; two girls swinging back and forth. None were the girl he saved the other day. One had short black hair, and the other medium length crimson red hair. He grumbled as he hung his head, he knew coming was pointless.

"You leaving, Katie?" the redhead spoke as the black hair girl stood. "Yeah, dad's going to kill me if I don't get back before my sisters get placed in bed." She claimed as she gathered her bag that was next to the swing. She threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you after winter break." She called as she waved bye. "Bye Katie, please be careful!" the red head yelled as she dug her feet into the snow. Raph sighed as he watches the girl leave and looked back at the other girl. He huffed as she stood and climbed on the swing, standing on the seat as she rocked back and forth. He rolled his eyes as he went to leave.

"She swung across the cold winter air as thoughts emerged her mind." She chanted to herself, Raph blinked and turned back to her. Was she narrating herself? "As the air cut across her cheeks, the snow lightly fell against her wool hat as she thought of him." She sighed as she looked over at the alley. She sat down on the swing and brought a booklet out, and began writing. "She thought of him, wondering if she would ever see him, ever know his name. During the day, ever since the savior stranger saved her from the thugs of the snow, she would stare at lots of people on the streets. Just wondering, if one of them was could possibly be him. She blushed to herself as she thought of his voice, deep and groggily but remembering his sound made her heart beat fast. How could she think of a stranger like this, she dreamt of a no-face person saving her and disappearing into the night…" her pencil stopped moving as a cloud of smoke escaped her lips when she released a sigh. Raph stared after her, he gripped the edge of the building and quietly jumped into the dark alley as he stepped closer to the park. It was her…but…her hair…is so…different now…

He gulped the lump in his throat, hands shaking a tad.

Snow white, who no longer had snowy hair; she swung lightly in her seat as she stared at the snow below. Her feet smashing the snow and kicking with each small swing; she shivered a tad, but not from being cold, but she felt eyes on her spine. She stopped her swinging motions as her eyes looked back at the alley, she gasped lightly as she saw bright green eyes staring at her, a shadow figure in the shadows. She turned in her seat, the chain above twist as she faced the alley. "I-is that you?" she called, blushing a tad. "You heard all that…didn't you…"

Raph's eyes averted to the ground when he was found out, he bit his lip a she began talking to him. "Yes." He spoke softly, eyes looking back at her, he felt that she was embarrassed. "And n-no. I didn't hear what you were talking about." He lied. She looked away, relieved a bit as she dug her foot into the ground. She was afraid he was going to hear her heart as she felt it was going to pop from her chest. The wind blew slightly as the space between them grew silent.

Raph took in a deep breath. "I was checking, to see if you were doing all right." He called, she blinked as she stared at his green eyes. His eyes looked lonely to her. "I'm. I'm doing fine. Thanks to you." She spoke, she tilted her head at the figure. "W-whats your name?" she asked him. Raph huffed as he turned to the side as he looked off to leave. His hands gripped into fists; master splinter would kill him if he found out he reveled himself to a stranger. His throated dried out as he went to speak. "M-my name is…R-Raphael…but…call me Raph." He claimed, a smile grew across her face as she finally learned his name. "Raphael. That's…that's an interesting name." she pushed her hair behind her ear. "You look different…" Raph called to her as his heart wanting to move forward, to fill the space between them, but his brain telling him no. She stared and gripped her hair, eyes softening. "Oh. Um. I dye my hair a lot…" she began to pet her hair as she continued to speak. "I like being different, so I dye my hair random colors…who wants to be normal anyways." She claimed, looking at him. Raph looked away from her matching green eyes.

"Normal is vastly over rated." He called. "I should know, my looks are far from normal." He leaned against the wall as a sigh released pass his green lips, she stood slowly. "Can…I see you?" she asked him as she stepped closer. He looked at her as she stopped midway. "Can I know your name?" Raph asked her back. She smiled. "Well, we kind of have a problem." She spoke. "I know your name, you know my face. So, if you want to know my name, then, you must show me your face." She crossed her arms smirking. He was far from smirking, he frowned, felt that if he showed his face, he would never know her name. Just the sound of her screaming would be the last thing escape her lips when she would separate her world, from his. "I'm not showing myself until you tell me you name." he stood firmly.

She looked at the ground, smiling. "My name?" she spoke softly, Raph stared at her as she began to speak. "Don't laugh, I hate my name, but, its Mona, Mona Lisa." She claimed as her bangs fell in front her eyes, cheeks blushing. Raph's heart skipped a beat as he finally learned her name. Mona.


	9. Females

Mona smiled at his shadow figure as he stepped closer, his heart was racing fast that he was afraid she would hear it. He stared at her green eyes, his heart was afraid they would show fear once she saw his true form. She looked down at her hand as she pulled her red mitten off, and then held it out to him, waiting for his first move. He stared at her exposed palm as the snow fell onto it. His hand lifted slowly as he went to take it, this was his first human he exposed to by choice. His hand stopped before it entered the light. His eyes closed as his hand fell to his side. Mona frowned as she stared after him. "Raph?" she whispered. "I'm, sorry, I can't, not now…" he claimed as he turned sideways from her.

He gasped as something grabbed his hand suddenly. Mona blinked at the texture of his abnormally large palm. Raph stared at her as she pulled his hand out into the light of the moon. Her eyes gazed at his three finger palm that was an evergreen color. She gulped a tad, a bit afraid to see what he did look like, but he had saved her. He saved her life, he saved her innocents, and she had to know his face. She stepped back as she tugged his arm. Raph slowly walked into the moon light, legs feeling like large weights. He felt he was going to sink into the world and disappear forever. She breathed in hard as his feet stepped into the light. His flat circle like feet pressed into the snow. "W-what are you?" she whispered as she tried to show no fear but he red it from her eyes. He stopped before his face was exposed. He pulled his hand away from her, heart swelling as her touch left his. "I'm a mutant. I'm a freak to people above the surface." He claimed as he stepped further into the darkness. "What am I? I am a ninja, a hero, and will risk my life for the innocent of those people, innocent people like you." He took his hood and placed it over his cap.

"I'm sorry; Mona, my sensei and brothers would be against all of this." He claimed. "We are already over our heads in danger, and I don't want to get you involved." She frowned as his figure moved further and further from her, his eyes still glowing. "W-wait, Raphael." She called; he stopped and stared after her. She stepped into the darkness as she took her scarf off. "Please, come here, I will cover my eyes." She claimed as her eyes shut tight, wrapping the scarf around her pupils. He stared as he stepped over to her; she reached up taking his head into her hands. He blushed at her touch as she felt his face with her warm palms, trying to make an image in her mind. "Ow, that's my eye." He told. "I kind of need that."

"Sorry" she called as she continued to feel his face. Raph gulped at how close their faces were, he was the toughest turtle but right now, he felt softer than a marshmallow. She pulled him close as her lips pressed against his cheek. His pulse sped up as he felt electricity throughout his body. She pulled away, with a small smile across her face. "Thank you. For everything." She claimed, he was glad the scarf was covering her eyes; his green skin had turned crimson. "Y-your welcome." He told as her hands left his face. "I won't see you again, will I?" she asked as she held her hands close to her body. He looked away. "I-I don't know, I think its best, we don't. Only time, will be if you get into trouble again, but, please, don't go looking for it."

She nodded. "I won't. I promise." She held her pinky up to him. He stared after it, then looked at his thick 'pinkie', he curled his pinkie around hers as best he could. They both smiled at each other. His hand then disappeared from her touch, and silence filled the air. "Raph?" she whispered, no answer coming. She pulled her scarf off, her eyes seeing nothing in front of her. She frowned as she turned away, making her way home. She blinked as she heard something overhead as a shadow glided above. She ran out of the alley and looked above at the buildings, nothing to be seen. Raph. She looked at the snow as she thought back, remembering that she saw something about The Ninja's of New York City on the news. It was about him and his brothers. She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, heart hoping, she would see him again.

Raph made his way into the lair, a small smile on his face. His eyes looked over toward the TV. He chuckled as he walked over, staring down at Mikey who had fallen asleep on the floor, sucking his thumb. He shook his shoulder lightly. "Mikey, Santa won't come if you're blocking the tree." He whispered to him. "Why don't you go to bed in your room…?" Mikey grumbled as he sat up, eyes groogly and blurry a tad. He stood slowly as he stumbled back to his room, being half asleep. Raph looked over at the couch and smiled. April was sitting there, smiling back at him, reading her book still. Donnie was still next to her but his head hung as he had fallen asleep, arm still behind her on the couch. "Can you get your brother, its trouble catching up on my work if he's snoring." She claimed. Raph chuckled as he walked over to her. He kissed her forehead. "Night princess, see you in the morning." He claimed as he took his brothers arm from around her. He threw Donnie's arm around his neck as he pulled him off. Raph looked up as Master Splinter stood in the middle of the room. He bowed his head to his son as he walked by with a small smile across his cheeks.

April smiled, loving them all with all her heart, she looked at her book and sighed as it was quiet in the room now. No snoring from Donnie and Mikey made it kind of lonely. She shut her book as she sat it on the floor. She blinked as the lights faded off, the Christmas lights overhead and on the tree sparkled. She looked back at Master Splinter as she bowed her head as thanks. He bowed his head as well before walking off to his room. April snuggled into the blanket, breathing in the scent of the turtles. Being turtles, you'd imagine them smelling a bit funky also running around a lot, but they actually smelled decent. It was hard to imagine but their family scent smelled like cherry fabric softener. Mikey had good and bad days though. She wondered how her scent smelled like, everyone has their household smell.

She closed her eyes as she entered into dreamland. She dreamt, of it again, her nightmare of her father.

_He spread his wings, in attempt to intimidate the planes, brain being half bat, he thought it would work. But April was shocked at the next moment, when guns began to fire at her father's wings. He squealed in pain, his grip on April weakening. "Dad! No!" she cried as his flapping became weaker as they started to fall to the floor. Her feet dangling below, she felt this was it, the end. More shots fired and April screamed as her father dropped her, her body falling to the ground. The wind cut against her skin, her eyes forced open as her body thrashed around as she was falling to the ground below. She lost view of her father, her life flashing before her eyes. She cried as her eyes shut tightly, awaiting the death below. She grunted as something grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. _

_April opened her eyes slowly as she felt her body not falling anymore. She looked up, seeing black wings but they were not her fathers. She looked at her savior. "Donnie!" she yelled as they flew through the air on his bat wing creation. He smiled down at her, the other turtles flying to their sides. She smiled at all of them as part of her family reunited. "Don't worry April, we will save him, and keep you safe." Donnie spoke to her._

April suddenly woke up as something shook her arm. She groaned as Mikey yelled at her. "Wake up!" he yelled. "Santa came!" he then yelped as something hit his head. "Let her sleep" Donnie growled. "She barley gets any sleep already, she doesn't need a Mikey alarm clock." April smiled as she sat up slowly, rubbing her eye. "He's fine, I'm awake." She called with a slight yawn, knowing Mikey was just excited about the presents, him being a kid at heart. Donnie looked at her, frowning a bit. "I'm sorry he woke you." He claimed as he touched her shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

She stared at him, and then looked at all the other ninja's, her brothers. "I. slept great. Thanks to you guys." She told. He smiled his sweet smile as he gave her a nod, turning to the tree. He yelled at Mikey who was shaking one of the gifts, telling him to be careful with that. Leo touched her shoulder as he sat next to her. She smiled at him as she fixed her blanket on her lap, looking over at the tree which had a couple of presents underneath. Donnie then began to hand the presents out to everyone. April was actually shocked at the presents that were handed to her. The boys smiled as they waited for her to open them. She felt awkward, but then realized this was their first Christmas with a different person in their group. Of course they were excited. She took one of the small gifts, staring at the badly wrapped paper. She tugged the tape covered paper apart as she stared down at a plushy on her lap. She smiled and awed at how cute it was. "Thank you Raph, he's so cute!" she called as she hugged it close. "His name is Rodger." He claimed as he blushed a tad, she smiled. "Rodger that, captain." She winked with a slight giggle. She hugged it tightly again as she placed it behind her. "Mine next!" he yelled. She was taken back at the sudden board in her hands as she un-wrapped it. She didn't know how to board, but that wasn't going to stop him from teaching her. She was touched that it was his first board, so it made it more meaning for.

Next she opened the belt that Leo had given her, she smiled at the very useful item in her grip. "Thanks Leo, this will come in handy, and very stylish." She claimed as she took the belt and wrapped it around her waist. He smirked at Raph and stuck his tongue out, who rolled his eyes. Ok, he was wrong but he still thought the big A on her waist was a bit odd looking. She looked as Donnie handed her a big box. She rose a brow as she opened the box and gasped. She bent down, picking the homemade laptop out of the container. "A new laptop?" she asked, raising a brow, she sat it on her lap as she opened the screen. She smiled at the picture of her and Donnie as the background. He nodded quickly and shoved Leo from her side as he sat next to her, super excited about telling her everything. "Yeah, it's a cpu compressor, with top notch security firewall, with multiple applications and electronic benefits, along with-"

His voice faded in her mind as he said multiple high-end words. As he finished he smiled through his gap. A sweat drop fell down her temple with a slight chuckle. "Um, that's cool." She had trouble putting together what he had said so fast, but she loved that he built her a new laptop. "Thank you." She told as she shut the screen. "And thank you, everyone." She stood and hugged every turtle, pecking their cheeks. She loved them all, with all her heart, and she loved that they were part of her family, now and forever.


	10. Scares

The sounds of metal grinding together echoed against the padded walls, a fan above slowly turned as it kept the room at a mild temperature for all who occupied the area. A female sat in the middle of the room on the marble floor as she ran a metal file across the side of her sword, sharping it to a deathly point; just the way she liked it. Her light brown eyes stayed glued on the file as she watched small metal shards fall to the floor below. Her hand glided down the weapon as she listened to the sound she grew use to. Her lips puckered as she took the handle and placed it to her nose, eyes searching down the blade for imperfections.

She sighed as she fixed a few notches on the metal, her pierced ears listened to the fan above, slowly moving; the sound of a fly fluttered pass as she glared at the annoyance. She licked the tip of her index and thumb fingers as she then pulled a piece of her long hair that was by the side of her ears. She took the long black hair in between her fingers, lowering the hair to the blade, she watched as it snipped the long strand into two pieces with no effort. A smirk appeared across her red lips; she then blinked as she took a full hold of her sword and swung it up behind her. The fly getting sliced in half, but that wasn't what she was aiming for. One of the foot-bots held his sword against hers as they teetered back and forth on their feet.

Karai glared at the solider as she forced her arm down, sword swinging. The solider jumped back, landing on his feet with a short spin in mid-air. The eyes on the bot glowed and suddenly, quiet like shadows, more bots surrounded her. She huffed, hating this daily exercises. But, she had to admit, these bots were good, she would have trouble keeping up with them some days. She stood up straight as she held the sword to her side, eyes looking around at all the bots. Her feet aligned for battle stance as she brought the handle of her sword to her cheek, arms twisted up. She smirked at them as she uttered. "Hajime."

On cue the robots sprinted toward her, she circled around and kicked a bot in the gut as she then sliced her sword into another's head. She ducked as a bot tried high-kicking her face, she glared at how close that was, quickly she swept her legs as she knocked him off his feet. "That's why you're a foot-bot, we will always knock you down off your feet and onto your bot." she jammed her sword into its head. Her eyes squinted as she turned toward the weights in the room. A bot stood on it, different types of weapons emerged from its back. Her smirk left her face as she stared it down, she bent her head back and forth as she cracked her neck. Karai pulled her sword up as she gripped the bot head off into her hands. She tossed it up into the air a couple of times before she threw it high. Using the flat side of her sword, she swooshed it at the head. It flew across the room toward the other bot as if she was going to make a homerun in baseball. The bot then jumped up quickly, a poof of smoke left the head as it impacted into the dumbbells. Karai quickly reacted as she jumped into the air as well, down swapping her sword into the bot. Slicing its head in half along with part of its chest, she landed on one knee with a swipe of her sword to the side as the robot fell to its knees behind her. She smirked once again as she loved cutting the bots heads off with all of her heart.

Her eyes twitched as she rolled to the side as something swooshed from the top of her head. Her eyes glanced back as she saw her father; the Shredder. He stood in his bulking armor, his blades sharpened and out of their holders. She gripped her sword hard as she held it up when he swung his arm down at her, she deflected his attack as their eyes made contact. "You have lost your touch, daughter, I am very disappointed." He claimed in his deep voice. She huffed as she tugged her sword to the side, his blades jerking down toward her, she quickly swung her legs in attempt to knock him off his feet. She blinked as he had suddenly vanished. She gasped as she was forced to the wall from a suddenly blow to the face. Her body fell hardly onto the dumbbell rack.

She held her head as she stood slowly, drawing her sword back out as her eyes searched around the room. She pulled herself over the rack as she circled around. She panted a bit as she tried listening for his next move. She quickly dodged rolled forward as her father pounded his fist down on the place she once stood. She quickly stood back up and pointed her sword down between her father's eyes. His good eye squinted at her as she drew her sword down, she panted. "How was that father?" she questioned. She gasped as he forced her head down, onto her knees. "What have I told you, daughter, never withdraw your sword until the enemy shows no threat." He claimed as he tugged her hair. "Show, no, mercy" he repeated to her, the saying she hears from him all the time during their training sessions. She never got it right with him, what, was he wanting her to go and jab him in the head. He was her father for heaven sake. Knowing him, right when she would go to 'jab' him, he would quickly dodge.

"Understood, father." She claimed as his hand left her head, she looked up as he began to leave. "Um. Father." She called as she stood up, placing her sword into its scabbard. Her father stopped, slightly looking back at her. "Will you be," she looked down and back toward him. "Will you be accompanying me for dinner tonight?" She asked as she gulped a bit, standing her ground to her strong end father. He hmph'd a bit, body turning toward her. "And why would I be doing that?" he asked, waiting for an explanation. "Well, its, Christmas father, and I thought, we could, spend it together, like we did when I was younger."

He glared down at her, searching over his daughters face. Karai stared back at him, no expression on him as always. She always had trouble reading him her whole life. She loved her father very much, but as the years grew by, he would grow more distant and rougher onto her. A foot solider stepped into the room, holding a metal plate in his hand as he bowed to Shedders side. He looked down as he took the piece of paper that sat upon it. He looked back at his daughter as he crumbled it up. "I must go, I have a meeting with Jing Jee on further notice for our shipment order." He spoke as he turned and went to walk out. Karai's eyes searched the ground below as her heart felt disappointment, once again. She wished her father would understand her pain, but all her cared for was his stupid vendetta. She looked up as she noticed her father had stopped in the middle of the doorway. "I _should_ be back, to, accompany you, for this, holiday, feast." He added. "I will tell the servants to begin with the preparations for tonight."

Her breath stopped in her throat, she bowed her head. "Yes, father, I look forward to seeing you then." She claimed. Bent over, her hidden face withheld a smile across its pale structure. Her father nodded his head and walked out. Karai stood up straight, the smile still across her face. She was overcome with joy that she ran to her room, servants staring at her as she jolted past. She skidded to a stop when she got to her room, she slide the door open, and then looked down the hall. "Stephanie, prepare my dinner Kimono, the red one." she ordered, as she took a towel from Stephanie's hand, when she came closer. She bowed her head to Karai, eyes closed. "Yes, ma'lady." She spoke softly as Karai then stepped into her room, shutting the door. Karai looked around her darken room, Kunais' and other sharp objects in the wall that had a drawing of a rat. Other than the mess on the wall, her room was very clean from her rarely being in her room. She tucked the towel into her arm as she stared at her dresser when she approached closer. She gripped a picture frame into her hand as she stared at the partly burnt image. "Merry Christmas Mother…" she whispered as she touched the photo with her fingertips. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her, though she was only an infant. No memories came to mind which made a tear form in her eye. "I wish you were here during this time…" she told as she puckers her lips to her mother's face. "I love you, hopefully, I can reach out to father to understand, once your death is avenged." She placed the frame down on the dresser, gripping the kunai next to it. "You will die from my hands, you horrible rodent." She glared and turned quickly as she tossed it. She screamed a tad in mid throw. The blade stabbed the picture of the rat in the middle of the chest. "Hamato Yoshi."

Karai walked from her room as the night fell closer to dinner time, she wore her favorite red kimono with black cuffs and black flower designs that Stephanie quickly cleaned and ironed for her. The red matched the makeup she wore around her eyes perfectly, which made her light brown eyes pop. She took in a deep breath as she headed down the hall to the dining area. Foot soldiers marched pass as they eyed her; she wondered for a second what kind of faces were underneath. Ugly? Some cute? They were little twigs though, so not attractive in her eyes of being a ninja. When she thought of if their faces were cute or ugly, she thought of those turtles. The most abnormal thing ever, yet she just shrugged it off, aside from their green skinned faces and turtle shells, they were well built, unlike these ninjas here. But what did that April O'Neil see in them? What did they see in her? She glared at the floor, feeling jealousy somewhat, she hated feeling alone all the time. She missed her school back in Japan, it had taken her 3 years to convince her father to send her to school. Then right when she is beginning to make some normal friends, they end up moving.

She stopped in her tracks as an idea went through her mind. School… A small smirk widened across her face. The idea grew and grew; it was such an amazing idea that she ran the rest of the way to the dining room. She came to a halt as she was a two feet from the door to the room, she walked in slowly as the smell of teriyaki chicken entered her nose; her favorite. Tons of different types of food were along the stretched low table. Her eyes left the food as she looked up to her father's spot. He was nowhere to be found. She kneeled onto her cushion as she glared at his seat, as she waited for him. She held her hand up, telling the foot solider to halt that entered the room. "Where is my father?" she asked as her hand lowered to her lap as she looked back at him. He fidgeted a bit as he pulled a letter from his side; he bowed and handed it to her. She glared and snatched it from his hands, her eyes searching the paper as she opened it.

"_Daughter, I am informing you, that I had to terminate the banquet plans. I have more imperative matters to deal toward our shipment order. Consume your food, and I will be needing you to make way to the lair and have a video conversation with you, I have some news for your wellbeing."_

The paper crumbled in her hands as she torn the paper in half, shoulders shaking. "OF COURSE HE CANCELED, WHY AM I SHOCKED?!" She yelled as she gripped the foot soilders uniform, glaring at his face as she stood. "Call him, I will not be eating tonight, I shall video chat with him as soon as possible, and partake in interrupting his stupid well beings for me, on my plan toward, April O'Neil." She shoved him away as she stomped out and toward her room. She slammed the door shut, well, slide it shut. She huffed as she sat on her bed, taking her forehead into her hands. She wanted to cry but she stopped crying over her father long ago, she only cried for her mother. Karai stood as she stared at her armor on the end of her bed. She glared looking at the rat photo. "First, April, then the turtles, then you. And maybe, I will have a chance to have a normal life." She claimed.

She began untying her Kimono, the silky fabric falling from her shoulders off her bare skin. She looked at her well-built naked reflection in her wall mirror; she averted her eyes from her scares along her body. She hugged her body as she kicked the kimono away. It was normal for her father to abuse her with his blades, that's how she became a decent ninja. It was her fault when she made mistakes. That is the only reason she wore thick clothes; from her armor to her normal human disguises, she wanted to hide these scares of hers. Some were by him, others by other ninja's that were ordered to hurt her when she was younger; when she was less experienced in defending herself. She looked at her mother's picture and turned it away from her. "Sorry, you had to see that mom…." She whispered as she looked down at her feet, she curled her toes as she began to cry to herself.

She quickly stopped as a voice sounded. "My lady, your father is waiting for you in his lair." Stephanie called. "Do you need help changing into your armor?" she asked from behind the paper door. Karai whipped her face as she gripped the black body suit. "No, I will be there in 10 minutes, make him wait. I always have to wait on him; he can wait on me for once in his god damn life." She gridded her teeth as she slipped her foot into the suit. Pulling the metal slabs along her body as she zipped herself up. Slipping her sandals on. Her eyes looked back at the mirror, staring at a person, that she was not herself. She felt like a puzzle, her dad placed the pieces together to build her to be the perfect little picture.

She glared as she set out, pass every servant, shoving some to the side as she made her way, to his lair.

"Oh, it's the princess, you better hurry, you father doesn't like waiting." Xever told through his fish lips, with a slight chuckle. Karai glared at him, eyes looking as she noticed dog pound wasn't here. She pulled her tanto out as she hated his laugh. "I will turn you into sushi next time you talk to me without respect you little tadpole." She pointed it at his neck; he glared his yellow eyes down at her. "I will never show a squirt like you, respect." He claimed, she pointed the blade closer, huffed and pulled the blade back into its holder. "I'll deal with you later, tuna melt." She claimed as she made her way into her father's lair. She walked down the path and in front of her father's throne, the hologram of him appeared above. "You left me waiting Karai, you know I hate waiting."

She smirked as she knelt down in front of him. "Sorry father, I grew a bit weary and had to grab some of that food I left behind, but I have some plans to run by you, concerning with April O'Neil." She began, he glared. "Forget about that little brat! We have more important matters to deal with then your vendetta toward that girl." He claimed as she flinched from his loud voice. "We had a mishap with our order, as in it being a trap, but no need to worry, we took care of them." He claimed. Karai stared up at him. "Is that all you wanted to say to me, father."

"No, my daughter, I have a little gift for you." He explained as a foot solider walked holding a long box in his hands. Karai stared at the box in his hands. "Father, I'd rather tell you of my plans!" she yelled as she stood, hands gripping into fist. "Please, hear me out." She called. Her father huffed to himself as he closed his eye. They opened it and looked at her. "Go on." He ordered. She smirked.

"I had a plan, what do you think about enrolling me, into school?" she spoke. He squinted his eyes, he went to speak but she cut him off by holding her hand up. "April O'Neil's school, father." she added, voice filled with evil lure in it. Her father's eyebrows rose as he pushed his head back, surprised at her idea. He thought to himself for a second, until he finally spoke. "What an interesting idea, we will need to talk about it, once I am back. Until then, enjoy your Christmas gift." She bowed her head as his transmission ended. She looked at the box as the foot solider stepped over, kneeling onto one knee. She opened the wooden box as she smirked down at the blade that was inside. A new sword, to go with her new mission, it was just, perfect.


End file.
